


‘cause when you see the moon, I see the sun.

by alexia_fnds



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Social Media, Twitter, teenage Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia_fnds/pseuds/alexia_fnds
Summary: Emma live tweets every show she's ever watched and after one good episode of suits, a certain @rollyjoger responded to her and this is how their weird banter started, only to blossom rapidly into a friendship. the problem is that he lives in Ireland and she lives in America.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> big shoutout to ez, because i would have never started writing again if she hadn't encouraged me to. 
> 
> i tried to make the format as clear as possible - with the | in bold are the tweets, and with | in italic are the dms. 
> 
> for your understanding, here are their twitter @ :  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @fairygreen  
> august - @imseptember

As every teenage girls, Emma Nolan is obsessed with TV Show. Name it, she’ll know it. That’s how she works. She spend all of her free time catching up on her shows and chatting with the people she met through her fandoms. She made really good friends, 3 to be exact. Ruby, Tink and August.

After High School, she got home as always, letting her backpack on the floor of her room just before landing on her bed. She took her laptop, logged herself on Netflix and start watching _Suits_ , her latest obsession. She live tweeted while watching it, or rather catching up for this show she had recently started under Ruby’s recommendation because that’s what you do when you’re into a show, letting her followers how much she enjoyed the suspense and enigma. 

She kind of thought she might looked quite crazy for other people, because she thought other people were crazy when she saw them in her timeline. She continued to tweet through the episode without thinking much about her followers, she usually just tweeted back any questions/opinions after the episodes so she didn’t bother looking at her notifications.

After her usual 40 minutes of episode, she opened twitter on her laptop since it was easier to type back to people and she knew Tink would have already texted her since she was some crazy hours ahead of her since she lived in New Zealand and she would be able to talk to her for a few hour before it was time for her to sleep. 

As predicted she got the usual summary of Tink’s day and she replied immediately even before checking anything else on her account. She, then, looked in her notifications, liking and retweeting some stuff that made her laugh. After some time, checking her other social media accounts, she closed her laptop and put her phone down in order to do her homework.

She kept an eye on her phone, checking if Tink has responded yet or to see if August or Ruby had been online. She really needed to finish that essay she had for her french class but her mind was clearly not in it, she kept thinking about a tweet she had received earlier in response to one of her commentary during her live tweet.

> **@rollyjoger**
> 
> **Don’t you think that Louis is simply desperate to be heard and seen? you may judge his character a bit too fast there, lass.**

She finished typing her essay, read-proofing it one last time before sending it over to her professor. She knew that it would be worth 40% of her final grade but she couldn’t bother anymore to go over it. She had said everything she could on the subject and hoped that it was enough, and even if it wasn’t she’ll save herself during her finals. She turned her laptop back on and smiled when she say that her group chat had blown up over the few hours she had spend doing homework, she clicked on the link and went through every text before typing a simple _“nothing happened when i was gone, right?”_ to which, Ruby, Tink and August responded negatively until Rubs brought the comment she had received earlier and as much as she was annoyed at her friend for bringing it in the conversation, she knew it would have anyway. She shrugged at the questions from her friends before typing _“I don’t know anything about him, and i truly don’t understand how you can like or even forgive Louis.”_ before adding _“Maybe i should ask him.”_

> **@swanlady**
> 
> **how so? i’m not saying louis is a bad man but you’ve gotta admit he’s not the best man either.**

Emma was not expecting to get a reply as fast as she did — a fact that her friends were happy to point out in their group chat. She laughed at their enthusiasm before clicking on her notification.

> **@rollyjoger**
> 
> **i just think he’s been through a lot and nobody is giving his the benefit of the doubt anymore. yes he did wrong stuff but he also always willing to help the firm and her coworkers.**

> **@swanlady**
> 
> **kk, u may be right but it doesn’t mean i’ll ever like him. he’s just such a pain in the a****

> **@rollyjoger**
> 
> **i know but it makes all his charisma and the show seriously needed a semi bad/idiot guy in there or it would be boring af.**

> **@swanlady**
> 
> **lol, that i can agree on.**

Their exchange was still going on, and Emma had to admit that she was enjoying the banter in their tweets. The person behind the account was smug and cocky but seemed to be caring a lot about the under rated characters — which she usually did as well, but not for Louis, the guy was just getting on her nerve.

> **@rollyjoger followed you**

She got that notification and a squeal escaped her mouth before she could stop it, prompting her mother to call out if she was okay.

— Yes, I’m good mom. Sorry for the fright.

— Dinner will be ready soon, please come down.

— Sure thing mom.

She took a screenshot of the notification that she renamed with the date of today, just in case that friendship would end up meaning anything for her in the future. She had done that with Tink, Ruby and August as well. It was a way to have a date to remember for their friendsanniversary. She decided to send it to the group chat before closing her computer and heading downstairs to join her parents for dinner. One of the most important rule in her house was that no phone were allowed during family time and she really enjoy it in general but tonight, all she cared about was going back up and talking to @rollyjoger again and learn more about them. She realized as her butt landed on her chair that she didn’t even know their name or if they were a girl or a boy. not that she cared but every relationship were different. You couldn’t build a friendship with a girl the same way with a boy and that was a fact. She sat at the table and ate, listening to her mother talk about her day at the elementary school and her dad at the station. She usually talked a bit more and shared about her day and what drama happened but tonight she just kept quiet and ate in silence.

She smiled at her parents when she pulled back from the table, bringing her plate and whatnots to the kitchen. She thanked her mother for the meal with a kiss to her cheek, following by a quiet good night before rounding the table and doing the same to her dad. She almost ran back up to her room and threw herself on the bed, grabbing her phone and checking the comments that came up while she had been off. She clicked on the group chat and as expected, her friends had gone off over the follow. She laughed at certain things Ruby had said. The girl had no filter.

> _“are you gonna dm them?”_
> 
> _“i bet he’s a guy! not one girl would defend Louis”_
> 
> _“he maybe has a kink for leather based on his handle!!”_

She snorted at the latest remarks before responding that she was back and ignored them all to say that she was watching one more episode. She grabbed her laptop and pressed play on the next episode of _Suits_. She had her phone in her hand, ready to fire her reaction and when Louis appeared on screen, she — on a whim — decided to take a photo and tweet it to him.

> **@swanlady**
> 
> **your fav is on my screen, enjoy is chubby face. ;)**

She focused back on the storyline, not expecting for him to answer but a tweet sound resonated in her room and she clicked on the notification to read his answer.

> **@rollyjoger**
> 
> **i think i’d rather enjoy your face but i’ll take louis for now.**

Emma squealed and rushed to send the tweet to her friends. _“this is flirting on another level wtf”_ She was laughing but in the best way, and she wasn’t about to lie, the attention he was giving her made her feel good. She liked the tweet and responded with one sassy gif before reading her friends reaction that were even more hilarious.

> **@rollyjoger wants to send you a message**


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make the format as clear as possible - with the | in bold are the tweets, and with | in italic are the dms.
> 
> for your understanding, here are their twitter @ :  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> august - @imseptember

Emma clicked on the notification carefully, not scared but totally nervous about what that dm would be about. She didn’t know what to except because she didn’t know them but she took a deep breathe to calm her racing heart and looked at the screen of her phone to find that he, Killian, had wrote her a quick apology.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _hi emma, i just wanted to apologize if i, in any, offend you with my latest tweet. i didn’t mean anything by it — i don’t know you enough to be this forward and i just wish to apologize and i hope you can forget this little mishap.   
>  _ _\- killian._

She smiled at the dm and her fingers started to type a response and before she could think about it, she pressed the send button.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _hi killian, i wasn’t ignoring u on purpose but my mom is big on the “no phone during family time” so every time i hang out with my mom and dad, my phone is off or in my room — i was simply having dinner, hence the ignorance. you did not offend me at all, you made me laugh :) is that an offer to get to know each other better so then you can be more forward? ;) because i’d take it. x Emma._

She didn’t know what prompt her to add the “x” but she felt right about it so she didn’t say anything to take it back. She swiped right on her phone to click on her group chat. She wanted to let them know he sent her a private message but she also wanted to keep him a secret for now. She knew Tink would see it as a really romantic gesture, August would just laugh at the situation and Ruby would see sex everywhere and make it into something that it was not.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _oh it was definitely an offer but i didn’t think you would accept it this fast. it’s really nice to meet you, lass. I’ll try not to be too sad the next time you’ll leave me for some family time ;)_

Emma laughed out loud at this message, shaking her head at his dramatics.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _you are a drama queen, killy._

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _i know i am, but you’ll love me for it._

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _i don’t know about that. my friends don’t call me stubborn for a reason._

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _most men would find this off-putting but i like a challenge._

They kept on exchanging dms for a few hours, which give Emma the opportunity to learn things about her killy. He was living in Ireland, meaning that while it was only 8pm for her, it was already one in the morning for him. She learnt that he was studying marine biology at the university of Dublin. He played the guitar, and he was living with his older brother, Liam. She knew there was a story there but it wasn’t the time or her place to pry, yet. She was sure they would get to that in the future. She pouted slightly when he announced that he was logging off due to the late, or early hour. 

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _well swan, i’ve had a blast getting to know you and i look forward to keep doing that when you wake up tomorrow morning but unfortunately, it is time for my devilishly handsome person to go recharge and get some sleep. xx_

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _gn killy bear, i’ll send you a dm when i wake up tomorrow :) x_

She had called him Killy once without knowing what it meant but then he had explained that his brother, Liam, would call him that to annoy him so she had taken to call him that as often as possible just to get a rise out of him. She loved his drama queen act and he made her laugh, which was unusual for her. Not even her friends could make her laugh that much.

* * *

Emma woke up in the morning to a notification from the blue icon on her phone and before doing anything else, she clicked on it to read the message he had sent her for her to wake up to.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _hey lady swan, good morning. i hope your night was as dreamy and restful as mine. I’m gonna be forward again and let you know that you play a big part in that. have a good day, princess._

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _hey killy :) thank you for this sweet message and for your information, yes i did have a restful sleep and i may or may not have seen a devilishly handsome face passing through my dream but i’ll plead the fifth on this._

She pushed herself up from her bed, got ready and flew down the stairs to eat breakfast in the kitchen with her mom. Her dad was usually long gone before she was up and ready to go. She smiled at her mother and pressed a kiss to her cheek, something she hadn’t done since she was twelve. Mary-Margaret looked at Emma quizzingly before shrugging, something had changed overnight but she couldn’t guess without questioning her daughter and she knew that prying was not something that worked with Emma. She would usually recoil and leave before the end of the question was uttered. Her phone tweeted and she grabbed it without thinking about it, knowing that she was disobeying the golden rule of the house. “Emma, no phone while with family. You know that.” complained her mother before grabbing the phone and quitting the app she had been on, and giving it back to Emma. She grumbled but put her phone back in her pocket. “Sorry, mom. I just received a mess-- “ She stopped talking, blushing as she realised she had almost spilled the bean to her mother, the most useless person when it came to keeping secrets. Before her mother could ask anything, Emma was already out of the door, lunch bag in her hand and car key in the other. She was finishing her first year at college and was too cool to just go to school with her mother, even if they were going to the same place. She just wanted to ignore the fact that her mother was a teacher at the high school next door. She drove over to the school, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. That’s when she realised she never sent her customary “morning” text to her group chat, probably worrying her friends over nothing. As soon as she parked the car, she pulled her phone out and expected to find a string of texts from her friends which she did, but not over worry but excitement, confusing her. She read through the messages, not understanding one bit why they were freaking out.

> _@shewolf  
>  _ _emma what happened?_

> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _this is so cute!!_

> _@imseptember  
>  _ _why the fuck this guy would tweet this_

> _@imseptember   
>  _ _do you know the guy?_

> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _i can’t get over how cute he is_
> 
> _@shewold  
>  _ _bet my ass, he’s hot af_

Before she could ask a question, she saw that he had mentioned her in a tweet about the princess bride. 

> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **i saw that this morning and thought of you.**

A smile blossomed on her face as she walked to her classroom, she liked the tweet and responded to him, not caring one bit that it was publicly. She knew her friends would tease her but she was feeling good about the banter and he was funny and cute. Who could blame her?

> **@swanlady  
>  ** **killy bear, you’re the sweetest.**

She pressed sent and went on the group chat, awaiting Ruby and Tink reaction to her tweet. She didn’t need to wait more than a few seconds before the tweet was shared to the group.

> _@shewolf  
>  _ _KILLY BEAR?! WHAAAAAT_

> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _EMMA COME HERE AND EXPLAIN_

> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _THIS IS SO CUTE OMG  
>  _ _*sends a gif*_

She laughed and replied.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _we talked yesterday until he went to sleep and then we talked a bit this morning and he’s really nice and funny and his brother calls him killy to annoy him so i started doing it as well. this is nothing._

She regretted her last sentence the second she pressed send. It was such a thing you said when the nothing you meant is actually something.

> _@shewolf  
>  _ _IF YOU SAY IT MEANS NOTHING, IT DOES MEAN SOMETHING. EMMA NOLAN I KNOW YOU_

> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _EXCUSE ME MISS “IT MEANS NOTHING” THIS IS LYING TO OUR FACES_

> _@imseptember  
>  _ _emma you got it bad already_

She blushed and hid her face in her arms before swiping out of her group and going to her chat with Killian.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _so your tweet was really sweet and i really like that you think of me when you see stuff. xx now my friends are laughing at me because i apparently never engage with people on social media anymore and they think you’re doing things to me._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _OMG NO, NOT DOING THINGS TO ME. NEVER MEANT IT LIKE THAT KILLY._

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _im- can’t believe you said that, Emma. :’) this is hilarious. sry that ur friends are laughing at you. do you want me to not do it in the future?_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _no, please no. I really like it, and surprisingly you. This is weird, because i don’t engage with people -- they know me and are probably surprised about it, that’s all. but please don’t change anything killy bear. xx_

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _my class is starting, i’ll respond when i can. x_

Before he could respond or her friends could either, Emma put her phone in her pants pocket, something she has never done in the past and focused her attention on her teacher voice, trying as hard as she could not to think of the man that has stolen her attention and her friends that obviously knew more than they should.

Emma was bent over her desk reading over a math problem when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She was so tempted to check if he was the one sending her messages but she forced herself not to. She didn’t want to get detention over something this stupid. she knew her parents would just take her phone away if she was to get detention. It vibrate once again and she smiled stupidly at her paper sheet filled with algebra. Her phone vibrated once again and before her brain could catch up on what her mind wanted, she had asked if she could go to the washroom. Once she got the approval, she stood up and walked out of the room before taking of for the nearest washroom, phone already out of her pocket.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _Can’t believe im letting you call me killy, and i don’t even grumble about it. you’re taking over my life, swan._
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _enjoy your classes and be the smartest. x_
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _i finished my day and im bored, come back here_

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _it’s pathetic but i really miss you, thought i should let you know._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _for the first time in my entire life, i had my phone in my pocket, that was my first mistake. the second? was to let you take over my mind set. you’re all i can think about too and i don’t know why. guess we connected on a deeper level yesterday. those things happen, right?? im currently in the washroom because i needed to see what you wrote. i’m the pathetic one. kk im going back ttyl x_

After that, Emma walked back to her class and was able to go through her next few hours of class without much incident. She had decided to put her phone back in her backpack as to not be tempted again. She enjoyed talking to him but she loved getting good grades and even if an ocean was between them, the time difference wasn’t the worst thing in the world. She jumped in fear when she felt a hand close around her elbow, pivoting to face the person that touched her. She turned to find her irl best friend, Elsa. She pulled her into a quick hug while the icy blond talked about her date from last night.

\- so what about you? how many episode did you watch?   
\- only two.. 

Emma knew that Elsa would pick that something had happened. She knew that Emma was usually a “four episodes an evening” girl.

\- wait! two? only? what happened?

\- oh nothing, just a guy reacted to my tweets and we ended talking through the entire evening. 

She tried to play it off, but in the end she could not. Elsa was too perceptive for her own good. Elsa turned to her and smirked at her, shaking her face with the most - i know you are hiding something and i’ll find out what it is - look.

\- so who’s that guy? is he a fan of your show? where does he live? he is cute?

\- his name is killian and he is, indeed a fan of Suits. He lives in Dublin, Ireland if you don’t know where Dublin is and for his cuteness, i couldn’t tell you. He doesn’t have a photo of himself on his profile. 

She shrugged, trying really hard not to blush but in the end she felt her cheek burn. She had just admitted that she had stalked his account to see if had ever posted a photo of himself. To her sadness and disappointment, he had not. Elsa laughed at her, winking as she left for the rest of her classes. Emma rushed to her last hour of the day, she couldn’t wait to get home and talked to Killian again.

* * *

One of her class got cancelled and Emma rushed home. She pushed through the front door and ran up the stairs to her room when she landed on her bed, clumsily opening her bag to get her phone. Her cheeks started hurt the more she read through her notification.

> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _emma wtf you can’t leave us hanging like this_
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _shiiit he’s from ireland, he’s got to have an accent. THATS HOT_
> 
> _@imseptember  
>  _ _lmao maybe i should leave from this group if it’s gonna become top model on here_
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _don’t be stupid August, we just want our emma to be happy. and Killian may be the man just for her._

The text were pretty much the same throughout the day. She snorted at August’s complaints, laughed at Ruby’s overly sexual mind and cringed at the cuteness coming from Tink but those were her friends and she loved them dearly. She decided to talk to them for a little bit before checking Killian’s texts.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _hi guys :) sorry didn’t mean to disappear but i was at school and such. im back now. yes ruby i believe he does an accent if he’s lived his entire life in Ireland. august, shut up you love being invested in my life just as much as the girls._

Emma sent the screenshot of the text from the morning where he told her he was missing her.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _he sent me this while i was in class. went to the bathroom to read it because he kept sending me dms._

> _@shewolf  
>  _ _oh my- he’s a sweet candy_

> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _this is cute not pathetic_

> _@imseptember  
>  _ _damn, he got it even worse than you lol_

> _@shewolf  
>  _ _IMMA DON’T YOU DARE LISTEN TO AUGI HERE_

> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _August, shut up._

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _guys. it’s alright. i know what it looks like and yes i like talking to him and he’s nice and doesn’t seem to be a douche but for now let’s not get our hopes up._

Emma swiped conversation to land on the one with Killian.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _emma, never call yourself pathetic for wanting to talk to me. Glad im not the only one going crazy over this. text me when you get home._
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** ***responding to a gif of Louis helping Rachel* you can’t tell me, this wasn’t cute and that he grow on you a little**

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _i’m heading to work for a few hours but i’ll probably be done by the time you get home._

The last message has been sent almost three hours ago and she pouted slightly, not knowing if he was back yet. Her eyes lit up when she saw the bubble showing that he was currently typing.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _i’m back. let me know when you can talk._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _i’m back x_

They started their conversation by asking one another how their day went and what they had planned for the next day, to know when the other would be free. The conversation switched over to their schedule completely and Emma was drawing a timetable for his schedule, adding the different classes he had during the day and whatnots. She took a screenshot of her schedule and sent it to him with a winky emoji.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _so that you’ll know when i can text. don’t worry about me, i doodle your schedule. *attached a photo of her timetable*_

She laughed at his antics, rolling her eyes more than usual. She knew he was big trouble but for once in her life she wanted to get in trouble.

> **@swanlady  
>  ** **i’ll appreciate this gif simply because Rachel is in it but you may be right about me liking him a little bit more.**

Killian asked her about her friends and if they had said anything else regarding this tweet and she decided to be honest about it, explaining that one was already imagining their wedding, one was only thinking about good the sex would be and the last one was grumpy because he wasn’t into girls talks. She then proceed to tell him about Elsa, and how she already knew that she was a goner without using those words exactly.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _you’re not the only one living with the tease of their friends, my brother caught me smiling like an idiot to my phone and asked me the reason.. i’ve always been shit at lying to him so he knows i’ve met a lass and he’s been teasing me since then._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _i love my friends but they are too much. yes i like you and you’re fun to talk to but they are already thinking wedding and babies when im trying to get my head around the fact that we are talking and that i have no idea who you are._

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _we can always change that emma. we are changing it now. we are getting to know one another and i don’t need to know everything about you just yet, or ever. what happens between us is as much up to you as to me. if it ever comes to being too much, just let me know and i’ll back off._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _i don’t want you to back off, killian. As i said earlier, i like you for some crazy reason but i do and i want to know you better._

After this bit of conversation, it became a little bit lighter and they talked about their favourite tv shows, movies and book. Emma was happy to discover that Killian liked to read as much as watching tv and he was weirdly passionate about the classics. Emma laughed so much at his texts that her dad had checked on her and when he asked what was so funny, she just blushed and stayed silent -- hoping that her dad would let it go, which he did. She told that to Killian and he just sent a laughing gif back, pretty proud of himself. Emma was called for dinner not long after that, leaving Killian for an hour but he had promised he would watch her favourite movie -- the princess bride. The moment she came back she just read through his authentic reaction to her favourite movie which made her smile because he did it for her.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _i see that you’re enjoying it! :)_
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _this is amazing and there is a pirate in there so i was bound to like it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all the people that reached out about the previous chapter. this is for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with the | in bold are the tweets  
> with | in italic are the dms.
> 
> for your understanding, here are their twitter @ :  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> august - @imseptember

The more they talked, the more Emma wanted to know about him and his life. The more she knew about his life, the more she was getting attached to the person he was and the more she was getting attached the more she hated the fact they lived on different continent. She found herself missing him more and more, wishing he was there with her. Her friends knew all about it, how desperate she was to be able to spend one hour with him and how much she wanted to take a plane to Ireland. the only problem is that she never told her parents why she was suddenly so happy and light, and willing to do things but her parents knew. Mary-Margaret and David were not stupid in any way and knew that their daughter had an online account that she used to speak about the shows she was watching. They knew about Tink, Ruby and August. They had met the two living nearest to them and were happy to see that Emma had connected with people.

They knew the change in attitude from Emma was most likely coming from a new acquaintance, they just didn’t know the level of attachment between Emma and that mysterious person.They wanted to ask questions but knew it wasn’t their place to do so. Emma never responded will to prodding when it came to her personal life.

Most of her day were the same, she would send a message for Killian to wake up to and he would do the same for her, usually those were simple and cute.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _hope your day will be great, killy bear. can’t wait to talk to you when i get home from school._
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _good morning, lass. can’t wait for you to wake up and brighten my day with your presence._
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _good morning sunshine. let’s not forget how brilliant you are._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _once upon a time the lady swan was missing her killy bear. wish you were here._

Killian and her had a routine down for most of the day until she got home and then the real conversation would flow around to random subjects.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _once upon a time, I met my best friend because of this scene and i couldn’t be more glad and happy. *attached a video of the scene she had commented a while back that Killian responded to*_
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _i knew i would get you to show off our friendship one of these days._

Emma loved how he could make her laugh this much and she wished she could make him understand but all she had was her words and she was getting better at expressing herself. She made sure to show him that she cared a whole lot about him. He made sure it was reciprocated. Their friendship was unique and it hasn’t taken long for them to confide in each other about their pasts. Emma hadn’t have much bad things happened to her in her seventeen years of life but Killian had some big baggage with him and Emma was always ready to listen, give comfort and sometimes offering advice when she could. There was one subject they had not touched as of yet - his parents. Emma was dying to know about it but she never wanted to push him over that delicate part of his life. She knew the big line of what happened but not in details. She simply knew that Killian had always lived with his brother and that he was the only person he trusted. Now he would joke that he had her as well so he wasn’t that bad in life.

She had been overthinking on how to approach this particular conversation for a few days and decided that the easiest way to do it would be to be honest and direct. Killian had said on multiple occasion that he loved her direct nature. She just needed to work the courage to do it.

Surprisingly, that moment of courage happened in her French class when their new assigned project was to talk in depth about someone who had a complicated family history and Emma immediately thought of Killian but how could she ask him about it and then use it for her class without upsetting him? She needed to think of that a little bit more. 

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _killy bear? i’m back._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _i’ve got something to ask you but i don’t know how you’ll take it…_

Emma was sitting on her bed, fingers shaking with nerves. She needed to do it and she knew deep down that her friendship with Killian would survive anything but she was still terrified of vexing and hurting him. She never wanted to be the reason he was hurting.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _i’ve got a french project and it’s about analysing a complicated family history and you’re the first person I thought of but you’re also my best friend so i won’t do it if you tell me you absolutely hate the idea of me using you life for a grade._

She pressed sent on her phone and threw it away from her as if it would bite her. She focused on her biology homework, waiting for her phone to tweet with a notification. She had texted her squad and all of them had been really supportive in her decision to ask Killian. Ruby had even offered to be her backup plan if Killian hated the idea.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _Guys!! i got a french project that needs to be about complicated family and i thought of asking about Killian but idk if i should do it… what do you think?_
> 
> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _you know him better than we do so i’d say follow your gut. It’s always yours._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _i’m with tink and if he gets upset and refuses for you to do it, you can do mine. it’s pretty fucked up._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _thanks you guys. don’t know what i would without u <3_
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _stop lying, you’d be happy with just killy in your life. xx_

She was thinking about how slightly true Ruby’s last text had been. She would be happy with only Killian but she would never admit that out loud. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off. She sighed loudly and took a deep breathe before grabbing her phone and reading his answer.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _swan, it’s alright. you know you can tell or ask me anything and even if it upsets me in the moment, i trust us to talk it through and get over it. you’re my best friend and the only person i trust entirely beside my brother. so i’d be honored to be your muse for this project._

She knew she shouldn’t have doubted him and that he would do it for her but she was still scared she was pushing him. She had to make sure.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _are you sure, tho? i really dont wanna to push you to talk about something if you’re not ready to tell me._
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _i’m not gonna lie and say it will be easy but we need to talk about that part of my past and you know the rest and yet you stayed. you know i lived in the streets for a while, you know about the drugs, you know about the failed attempt at school, and you know that i thought i wouldn’t be able to trust anyone again that is until i met you._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _uwu i wish i could hug you rn._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _okay, so you’re sure, 100% sure about this? I can ask Ruby no problem if you have any problem with this._
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _swan relax, its ok. it’s giving me the push i seriously needed to let you know about this. i trust you and i believe it’s time._
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _do you have any specifics question you need to ask for your project or is it purely free?_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _i just need to know the birthdate of your close family, their names. the rest is freestyle. i’ll promise to make you proud, Killian._

Emma knew in that instant that she needed to be serious. She knew they needed to be open with their minds, but more importantly with their heart. she was about to learn the dark big part of Killian’s spot he was the most ashamed of, even if he was responsible for any of it.

> _@rollyjoger_  
>  _mum was born on june 21th, 1966 and her name is alice_  
>  _my father’s name is brennan and he was born on november 3rd, 1966  
>  _ _you know Liam and his birthday is on october 24th, 1992  
>  _ _i was born on january 26th, 2000_

Emma was taking note of what he was telling her making sure not to mess anything up. She truly wanted to get a good grade for him. She let him talk for a while, reading and trying not to cry over what he was telling her.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _mum got sick when i was just a wee lad, around 6 or so… i don’t remember much about her or our life before her death. i know for a fact that liam did everything he could to make it easier and happier for me. he never let me entirely understand what was truly going on in our home. mum got cancer and it was really sudden and was spreading faster than the doctors thought. when she go diagnosed, they gave us two years with her. she died not even seven months later._
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _i don’t remember anything of her now… i can only tell you that she had blue eyes and nearly black hair and that i am the splitting image of her but that’s all i've got._

Emma was already tearing up reading those messages and she knew it wasn’t the worst of it. She couldn’t phantom her life without her parents, let alone not remember any of them. She wanted to ship herself to Ireland and just hold him close to her heart.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _not long after that, my father -- who was already well into alcohol -- just took off one night. i woke up in the middle of the night after a nightmare and walked into his room to see him pack a bag. i asked him where he was going and he looked straight into my eyes. i still remember the frisson running down my spine and my hair rising on my arms. he kept staring and then he smirked before murmuring that he was leaving us, that he had never wanted us and left without another thoughts on the fact that he was leaving his 15 and 7 years old sons behind. he didn’t care. he never did._
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _later, liam learnt that he had sold the house, the one who had all of our memories and where we grew up. he used the money to get a new life. i don't remember much of that time tbh, just that liam was trying really hard to keep us together and that i was always cold._

Emma shivered when she read that last sentence, tears running down her cheeks as she hugged her teddy bear. She wished she had something of his to hug, or even knew that perfume he used so she could buy it and make one of her oversized sweatshirt smell like him. She just wanted to comfort him and herself. While he was still typing away his story she left the conversation to go on her timeline and tweet.

> **@swanlady  
>  ** **can i just say that killian might be the strongest and amazing person i’ve ever met and that he deserves the world. can’t wait for the day we meet to feel you in my arms.**

She sent it and then went immediately back to their conversation to finish reading what he had sent while she was tweeting.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _after some time i remember being taken away from the house and therefore from liam and that i clearly remember. i remember yelling at them to let me go. i remember screaming for liam. i remember vividly the taste of my tears as they slid down my cheeks and touched my lips. i remember how i thought my heart was breaking in half and then in million other pieces. i was taken to a shelter and then the orphanage but liam came to see me every day, trying to get custody over me and by some crazy miracle, he got it. i know i stayed a year in this foster house but i don’t remember any of it. i think i blocked that period of time from my brain._

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _after that, it got better. we were getting money from the city and then liam got a job. for a while my life was normal, or as normal as it could get with living with your older brother in a tiny room we were renting to some old lady. it was okay, i was happy again until father showed up again and claimed we had ran away and that he wanted custody of me again. liam fought teeth and nails, and with the help of the woman we were living with, granny, liam won and our father got a restricting order._
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _i remember turning 9 years old and then granny died so we lived on the street for a while because nobody would take us in and liam was one year short of being able to get an apartment for himself. i used to walk dogs and help old people with their groceries to get money and by the time liam turned eighteen i was able to get around 2 hundreds pounds per months. liam refused to use it for anything but me and it was so irking. i just wanted to help. in the end he did let me help and we were able to secure a tiny studio but it was ours and i had a roof over my head for the first time in almost two years._
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _i grew up in that tiny one room flat and got to school like any other kids. i wasn’t bullied a lot because i was already taller than most of my classmates and knew how to fight. My life has been pretty much normal after that, our father tried to contact us last year but nothing since then and we’re clearly better off without him. Liam is now dating Julia, the girl that he was teaching maths too during our ear of struggle and they are now living together. i still live in our one room flat today and this is the only home i’ve ever had._

Emma finished reading, furiously swapping her fingers under her eyes as tears kept running down. She couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want that her sweet, amazing, passionate best friend lived through it all. She didn’t know what to say but know that she needed to. 

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _omg, killy. i’m so sorry for what you went through and i’m so grateful you had liam through it all. wish i could simply come over and hug you but since i can’t, i’ll just settle with sending you all of my love and hugs your way. you deserve all the happiness in the world, and I hope i can give you some of it. i’m in awe of you. thank you for trusting me enough with this and trust me when i say that doesn’t change one thing between us. you’re still my best friend, my killy bear._

After sending this message, Emma ran down to the kitchen and ran straight into her dad’s arms. “Please never leave us alone” murmured Emma, trying to keep the tears at bay without any success. “Duckling, of course not. I’ll always be there for you” softly said her dad as he wrapped his strong arms around her smaller frame. She was trying not to panic when felt another pair of arms around her back and she snuggled closer to her parents, letting the tears fall without any restrain. Once safely snuggled in the cocoon of her parent’s love, she murmured the words she had kept inside for the past hour. “I can’t lose you. not like Killian lost his.”

She didn’t see the way her parents looked at each other, smiling softly in understanding. They finally had a name on the person that had changed their daughter so much. They each pressed a kiss to the top of her head, squeezing her harder. “We’ll always find you, sweetheart” murmured her mother only to be followed by his father’s words. “Always, duckling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biggest shoutout to ez, because this chapter would have never been up tonight without her never ending support.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with the | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text 
> 
> for your understanding, here are their twitter @ :  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> august - @imseptember

Killian and Emma’s relationship grew exponentially after Killian opened up about his past. It was as if the last wall between them had been destroyed. Nothing was in between them anymore and it had opened a door to some feelings that Emma never thought she would feel, or at least not with some boy from the other side of the world. Their relationship grew in intensity and frequency. Both of them were willing to lose sleep for an extra hour or chatting.Their morning texts were still there but were more meaningful. It wasn’t just a way to greet the other anymore, it was a way to show the other that they were thinking of them and caring for them. She knew something had switched in their relationship but she didn’t know what exactly and she had never been in love before so she was not even sure it was this. She had no idea what she was feeling, she just knew that she wanted to make him happy and laugh, and smile and just hug him. She wanted to confide in the mother and ask about it all but how to approach the subject? After her last breakdown, she had told them that she had met Killian via Twitter and that they had been chatting ever since on a daily basis, that he may have been the reason Emma has been smiling more. She could still see the look on her mother face, the elation to the prospect of her daughter finding love. In true Emma way,instead of asking for advice, she locked herself in her room and daydreamed about Killian. Sometimes she had those thoughts about kissing him but they were so short and crazy that she chose to forgot about them. She could never forget about them.

> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _im going on a trip on the ship and i probably won’t have lots of service to connect on twitter, just so you know._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _+1 207 478 7151, text me when you can._
> 
> _@rollyjoger  
>  _ _will do princess. x_

A warm feeling settled in her stomach and she was giddy with happiness. She didn’t know what it was with this man and his billions pet names he had for her but she loved them all. She felt loved, wanted and cared of. She loved what he could make her feel and how happy he made her. They really needed to talk about their friendship/relationship but she was scared. What if he was just a gentleman and he was feeling nothing? What if he just wanted to be friends? What if he thought she was disgusting?

Emma was sitting on the back porch, trying to her a book when she got a text from Killian. She had been sitting outside, enjoying the warmer temperature of the summer and thinking about Killian and how to get over this huge obstacle in their communication. She knew they were fine but the more she let it sit on the side, the harder it will get to bring it up, right? Her dark thoughts were interrupted by a text from Killian. She didn't’ need to look, she just knew.

> _+353 20 911 2572  
>  _ _swaaaan, i gotta ask something and it will be weird._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _yes killy?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _mhh, would you mind sending me a selfie of yourself for your contact info?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _sure x_

Emma took a quick selfie, or ten before making her final decision on the one she would send. She was sitting on the swing, smiling softly and looking at the front camera, golden hour was shining on her face, making her green eye glow and her blond hair was even shinier. 

> _EMMA_  
>  _*attached the photo*   
>  _ _here you go, babe._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _holy cow, you are stunning, love._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _thank you. you should know that i’m blushing rn._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i love knowing i have this effect on you._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _killy, what’s your insta? i wanna stalk your life._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _giving it only if i can admire your pretty face in return._
> 
> _EMMA_  
>  _sure x  
>  _ _emma_nolan is my acc._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _mine is k_jones_

As Emma was looking for Killian’s Instagram account, she wasn’t prepared for what she would see. The first thing she noticed was the gorgeousness of the man she might, still secretly, have feelings for. The man was absolutely handsome, from his deep bright blue eyes, his perfect fluffy looking dark hair and his damn dimples showing off on his profile picture and to think it was that small. She didn’t think she would survive watching bigger photo of him. She had seen some blurry drunk shot her friend Robin had posted of himbefore this Instagram account exchange, but it had not prepared for that. at all. Her eyes moved down to his bio and she froze. Widened eyes, mouth hung open and tears building up in her eyes.

**Killian Jones  
** 📍 **IR   
** ⛵️ **sailing around the world  
e **❤️ **7-7-2019**

She didn’t think anything of it until her brain realised what it could actually mean. Killian Jones had edited his profile with their meeting date. He had unofficially made it official with a simple letter and a date and Emma was too emotional to do anything but send him the one text message she had been waiting to send.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _i think we need to talk._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i’ve found when a lady says that i’m never in for a good time_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _shut up, it’s important._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _im listening._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _im sailing off in about an hour, will that be enough?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i think so... ? depends on how you react i guess._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _is it about what’s on my instagram account?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _yes…_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _what does it mean? because i want it to mean something but what if you didn’t mean it in the same way? what if i’ll be crushed if i speak._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _let me explain myself, will you?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _k._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i’ve always had feeling for you. i’ve always admired you. i had read your thread on the various show you’ve watched. i had wanted to reach out for a long time but i chickened out every time. me having feeling for you is not something that is new. i had a crush on you before we even talked. so yes, i added your name on my profile because this place in my heart is yours to have, yours only. i had no idea how to tell you this, and i’m sorry for that but emma, i’m in love with you and this is the hardest thing to love you from afar. i wish i could just come over and kiss you, or take you on a date. i just wish we were closer to one another._

She read through that text, and read it again to be sure. She was dreaming, there wasn’t any chance she had been that lucky. Never in a million year has she thought she’d fall in love with an Irish boy and never in a billion year would she had hoped that he would feel the same way. She jumped from her seat, ready to run inside to scream it to the world when she realised that her parents wouldn’t appreciate learning about it this way.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _killy… i don’t know what to say except that i love you. i didn’t mean for it to happen but it did and i’m so glad. you stole my heart with your stupid jokes and your sweet words. i wanted to hug you before but now, how am i supposed to survive without you by my side knowing that you feel the exact same way as i do? being away from you is torture and i can’t wait for the day we finally meet, because believe me when i tell you that i’ll make sure it does happen._

She realized that she was shaking, from adrenaline, shock, excitement, happiness. love? She couldn’t tell. She felt the flutter of happiness in her belly, warming her from the inside. She knew that her cheeks were a bright pink and that hr eyes were probably shinier than the stars. She giggled when she realised she would have to tell her dad that her little girl was dating a boy, but the good point is that nothing could really happen since he lived almost three thousands miles away. Her giggles changed to a belly laugh when she imagined the reaction of her mother, the later would probably jump up and down from happiness as tears of sheer joy would trailed down her cheeks.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _what does it mean? are we… dating?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i want that, but r u ready to commit to a ldr?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i want that too, and i feel like with you i can conquer the world._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _then yes, we’re dating._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _im sorry to cut this short but ive gotta go, love._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _its okay, be careful out there. love you._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _love you too._

She took her time to process what had just happened, thinking over every words they had exchanged and said to one another. Killian loved her, in the big, scary way. With an excitement that didn't really match her own personality, she opened her Instagram application on her phone and opened it before going to her profile to change it.

**emma** 🌼  
**me, usa | 2002 | go find yourself  
****killian.** ❤️

She took a screenshot of her new profile and send it to Killian, smiling like the biggest idiot on the planet. She was just so happy. She was virtually dating the guy she’s had feeling for for the past few months. In the spur of the moment, she also sent the screenshot to her group chat, knowing that her friends would feel betrayed if she didn’t tell them. She sent the screenshot of her profile, then his, then their most recent conversation before leaving to go back to her boyfriend - how weird was it to say that.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _i told the gang._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _good because i just told liam. i mean he knew about the instagram thing but i told him we were dating_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _how did he react?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  __good if you take his teasing as a good sign._ 🤦🏻
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _poor baby, i’ll make sure to scold him when i meet him._

Emma was about to respond again when her phone blew off. The gang had seen the texts. She clicked on the notification and read through the reactions, giggling and blushing. She was so happy that even the teasing coming from her friends wasn’t enough to me her flinch away.

> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _fnwefnwjncjkasng_
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _OH MY F****** GOD!! WHAT_
> 
> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _this is amazing and shit the bios!!!_
> 
> _@imseptember  
>  _ _ugh i knew it would happen. happy for ya ems, but he better treat you well or i’ll break his neck._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _IM EXCPECTING LOTS OF SEXTO AND SEXY VIDEO CALL._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _i will never hook up and tell, ruby._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?_
> 
> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _i better be invited to the wedding._
> 
> _@greenfairy  
>  _ _also love how he added you there first. this is so soft. im soft._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting earlier today because i'm going to the cinema tonight and i don't know if i would have time after. 
> 
> **
> 
> format clarification:  
> with the | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text 
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

They had been dating for a little over a month and Emma thought that things would change but nothing really did, except that they would say “i love you” more and that pet names were more frequent but other than that, nothing really changed. She had been teased relentlessly by her online friends and for that reason, she was scared to tell Elsa. She wouldn’t tell anyone else because it was still her private life but her best friend deserved to know. She was just scared of the way Elsa would react.

Elsa was the nicest and most respectful she knew and deep down, Emma knew that she would be thrilled for Emma but self-doubt was a bitch. She walked on campus, looking for her friends but was accosted by the one person she despised in the world. Neal Cassidy. He had tried and tried again to get her to agree to go on a date with him and she had refused over and over again. She would not date that douche bag of a guy, even if Killian wasn’t in the picture.

“Emma!” called Neal as Emma stubbornly kept walking. Head held high, praying she would find Elsa soon but apparently luck wasn’t on her side today. “Emma! I’ve been calling you. Didn’t you hear me?” Neal stopped next to her, out of breathe. He had jogged to catch up on her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, which she shrugged off with a disgusted look. “I did but I didn’t want to speak or see you for that matter, Neal. When will you understand than you and I will never happen.” groaned Emma, desperate to get him to back off. “Oh come on! We could enjoy ourselves.” Neal was always the kind of guy to joke around. He never was serious, he had had everything handed to him by his daddy.

He tried to touch her again but this time Emma was expecting it and moved out of his path. “Don’t ever touch me, Neal Cassidy. You’re a piece of shit and I would never date you even if you were the last human species on earth.” scowled Emma before turning into a smirk.

"You’ll end up alone, Emma Nolan. I’ll make sure of it.” screamed Neal, trying to hurt her but Emma knew better and without thinking she turned around and responded, looking him straight in the eye. “You’re too late.”

She had not intended to let the school knew about her long distance relationship but the word were out and she couldn’t make herself care about it. She just wanted to find Elsa to tell her herself rather than her hearing it from the school gossips. Killian and he was treating well, and the way she deserved. He was giving her more attention from Ireland than Neal would ever. She fired him a quick text.

> _EMMA_  
>  may or may not spilled the bean to neal because he said i’d always be alone so the school will know by the end of the week. gotta find elsa to tell her myself. ttyl x  
>    
>  KILLIAN  
>  remind me to punch him right in the face the day i get there. 

Laughing to his text, she bumped into Elsa, grabbing her arm she pulled her until both were securely in an empty room where Emma would be able to confide in her friend. Elsa followed without asking any questions, trying not to stumble over her own two feet but once the door closed behind them. “What is it all about, Emma?”

“I’ve got something to tell you, Elsa.” Emma sat on one of the table, feet swaying back and forth. She waited for Elsa to be sitting as well and she started her story.“Remember that time, a few months ago, when you asked about Killian?” She waited for the nod, she knew was coming before continuing in her story telling.” “Well.. we’re sort of dating now.” shrugged Emma.

“what do you mean sort of? Are you dating the guy or are you not?” Elsa looked as Emma was nodding before she opened her mouth to say the words. “I am. We are. I just didn’t know how to tell you. We’ve been together for a few weeks now and I was terrified to tell you, because I thought you wouldn’t understand or judge me. I don’t know I was being stupid.” Emma kept rambling about her stupid reasons why she never told Else. “Yes, you were.”She could see she had hurt her friend but she needed to make her understand. She needed to fix that. She pushed herself up and grabbed Elsa’s hand with her, squeezing tightly.

“I wanted to tell you, Els. I swear I did. I can show you the texts I sent to Killian. I just didn’t know how to tell you. How do you tell your best friend, you’re dating a guys who live almost 3000 miles away. I thought it was crazy, and I’m the one doing it. I had simply no idea how you would react.” Sniffled pathetically Emma “I would have never judged you Emma and you should have known that. You should have trusted me with that part of your life.” Emma nodded mutely, before reaching out with her arms around her best friend, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Sorry babe, i love you.” murmured Emma in apology. “I love you too, hun. Don’t even do that again and we’ll be good.” Before Elsa had finished talking, Emma was nodding her approval. “I won’t. I promise.” promised Emma seriously. Elsa pulled away from the hug as she asked about their relationship and how they ended up together. She wanted to know everything and Emma was the happiest ever. Her best friend was supporting her, just as she always had. 

> _KILLIAN  
>  how did it go with elsa? hope she wasn’t too upset you hide us to her. tell her everything we discussed about sweetheart, and im sure she’ll understand. _

Emma smiled at her phone, turning her phone for Elsa to see. Elsa awed at her, taking the phone from her hands.

“Hey!” called Emma in an affronted tone. She couldn’t believe her friend would just take over her phone like that. There was stuff in there that nobody was allowed to see. “Shh! You lost the right to complain when you decided to hide this from me.” responded calmly Elsa, before typing away on the screen.

> _EMMA_  
>  hi killian, it’s elsa and im sure you can work out that we talked and that i am indeed in on the secret. im glad you two are together but you better remember that i’ll break your neck if you hurt her.
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  duly noted lass. hope we’ll meet when i finally fly over there. :)_

Elsa typed some more and Emma just watched from the side. She was delighted to see her best friend chatting with her boyfriend. It was such a weird moment in her life but she knew that if Emma had chosen to date anyone from their school, Elsa would have needed to approve of it and texting Killian was the only way for her to do that. She let them talk for a while until she made grabby hands to her phone.

“He’s a charmer and I love it.”

She got her phone back and immediately started to text Killian.

> _EMMA_  
>  elsa approved of our relationship and loves that you’re a charmer. i don’t know how much i like it when you’re so far away though.  
>    
>  KILLIAN  
>  are you jealous, love?  
>    
>  EMMA  
>  i’m trying really hard not to be, but it’s hard baby… you look like a snack and you’re all the way over an ocean, being a real gentleman.  
>    
>  KILLIAN  
>  you’re the only one i want. there is no one else but you for me.  
>    
>  EMMA  
>  i love you, killian jones. 

* * *

Sitting in front of her laptop, she was looking at her reflection of the screen adjusting her top and the light in her room, choosing to only turn on her bedside lamp rather than the ceiling one. She wanted to make it cozy and relaxing, she wasn’t trying to implied anything more. She was checking one last time if she looked okay when the jingle of Skype was heard in her room and she clicked on the video call green button without thinking. She couldn’t overthink it otherwise, she would have never taken that call. The black screen changed to a blurry photo of Killian until all the pixels aligned and his face was clear and in focus on her screen. The first thing that pop up in her mind was that she was truly, utterly fucked. If the photos on his Instagram and the ones they exchanged whenever the other was doing something silly had been too much at the time, seeing him live and moving was an out of the world experience. The man was simply gorgeous.

“Hello love.” spoke Killian as he smiled bashfully at her.

She had tried to prepare herself for the day she would hear his smooth, deeper voice accompanied by his strong irish accent, but the truth was that she could have never. Nothing could have prepared her for this and she was certainly not ready to deal her body reaction. She blushed, hiding her cheeks behind her hands.

“Hey baby.” whispered Emma. She offered him a wave and cringed internally at the silliness of her action, making Killian laugh and she felt a jolt go through her body at the sound. It seemed that her body was reacting to anything that Killian was doing. This relationship was going to be so much fun and lots of torture. Letting go of the breathe she had been holding, she relaxed in her pillow, smiling at him as he took her in.

“God, you’re so pretty.” She giggled and her blushing cheeks deepened in color. She shook her head, refusing to accept the compliment. “Have you looked at yourself lately? you’re a snack! How the fuck did I get this lucky?” He was shaking her head before she had finished her sentence. “Oh, i wouldn’t say you’re the lucky one. That’s me, definitely me”

Emma couldn’t help but smile softly as she watched the tip of his ears turn bright pink and the apple of his cheek turning a similar color. “Are you… blushing?” asked the blonde, hand over her mouth to keep the laughter at bay. He grimaced and his hand moved to the back of his neck, completely bashful. He shrugged at her. She laughed softly, in awe of the man that seemed to be so cocky and smug by text but could be the complete opposite in real. “I like that I can make you blush, babe.” smugly said Emma, biting her lips. “Don’t laugh!” scowled Killian with a frown.

“I would never.” innocently said Emma before winking at him and the conversation continued as if nothing happen until Emma decided to change the course of it quite literally by playing with the buttons of her shirt and smirking at him. “I wish you were here"

* * *

> **@knaveofheart**  
>  don’t think i’ve ever seen @rollyjoger ‘s ears that pink in my entire life. good job @ladyswan  
> 

That tweet was the beginning of the end for both of them. Will and Robin were having a field day online, soon joined by Ruby and Tink. 

> **@hoodman**  
>  damn he’s giggling. what is she doing to him?  
>    
>  @shewolf  
>  lol i’ll shut up but this one was such an easy innuendo opportunity, robin.  
>    
>  @greenfairy  
>  rubs, shut up. 

“There are talking about us. online.” He frowned and looked down on his phone, frown deepening before looking up. i know. She shrugged. “I saw but who cares? I love you and if teasing us is what makes them happy and less jealous it’s fine by me.” A smile grew on his face at her confidence. “You’re right, as always.”

He stood up, pulling the door of his room open and talked grumpily to his mates to get the hell out of his apartment or he wouldn’t speak to the lots of them ever. She laughed and was able to hear the grumble of his friends over their Skype call. Soon the sight of Killian was all she could focus on.

“So where were we, love?” Asked Killian as he sat back on his bed, eyes landed on a half dressed Emma. "Oh I think you know.”

By the time he had been off of the frame of his webcam, Emma had taken her shirt off. They had used the fact that they were doing long distance as a game, teasing over and over until one of them snapped. She knew the effect she had on him, had seen it and it was long overdue for him to know about it, to see it, to be an active participant.

“I like the way you think, Swan.” “Oh, really?” wondered Emma. She waited for the nod she knew was coming before pulling down the straps of her bra down her shoulder, biting her lips as she looked at him. 

“And what would you like to do to me?” asked Emma with a small blush to her cheek, chest reddening the more time passed. His eyes snapped back up to her eyes and a shiver ran down her back as she watched his eyes become darker and his smirk bigger.

_He wanted her._

“I’d start by taking off this piece of fabric that obscures my amazing view before locking my lips around those rosy, pointy nipple.” Emma let her eyes close and her hands follow his words. She couldn’t actually believe they were doing it. Yes, he had helped her come but it was so much more intense this way.

* * *

> **@knaveofheart**  
>  he threw us out, can’t believe.  
>    
>  @shewolf  
>  what were you expecting you idiot? i would have thrown you out as well.  
>    
>  @greenfairy  
>  maybe we should take that in a private chat.. 

>   
>  @shewolf added @greenfairy, @knaveofheart, hoodman and @imseptember to pillage in private group chat  
>    
> 
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  here, now we can discuss everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys ended with a bit of Emma and Killian on their daily life and a longer smut scene because of ez, so everybody say thanks ez!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

> _EMMA  
> _ _good morning x_
> 
> _EMMA  
> _ _miss you._
> 
> _EMMA  
> _ _killy?_
> 
> _EMMA  
> _ _are you on the boat?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _no why?_
> 
> _EMMA  
> _ _were you ignoring me on purpose?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _of course not! I was just finished a paper for school and turned my phone on do not disturb._
> 
> _EMMA  
> _ _i thought i was the exception of that. you told me you had me as an exception so what changed?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _nothing changed, emma. I just needed to focus on my school work._

Killian knew the second he pressed sent that it had not been the right thing to sent. He had regretted it right after but it was too late, he had hurt his love.

> _EMMA  
> _ _i don’t even know what to tell you. i get that school is important but you've been pushing me away this past week. Is it because of what we did last on Skype?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _emma, i don’t regret what happened last time we sjyp. i could never regret anything we do together. i love you, remember?_
> 
> _EMMA  
> _ _you have a funny way of showing that._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _sorry if i value school. i should have told you but it doesn't mean that you have the right to be mean to be on purpose, emma._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _calm yourself down and text me back again._

He turned his phone off again, finishing the last edit of his paper. He had planned to text her right after wrapping up his school work but now he just wanted to get away. He fired a text to his brother, telling him he would be on the ship if he needed anything.

> _LIAM  
> _ _Is everything alright?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _not so much, but i don’t wanna talk about it_
> 
> _LIAM  
> _ _Sure. I’m here if you need anything, Julia too._

It took Emma over 24 h to calm herself down and to see that she had overreacted. She had just felt over sensitive and she knew it but it had been a rough day and nobody had bothered checking up on her. She had had one of her panic attack and her mother had not been there to help her go through and the fact that Killian had ignored her texts had been the drop that made everything overflow. She knew she needed to fix it, but she had literally no idea how to do it.

She was pacing her room when the door opened to let her mother inside. “I can’t hear you from downstairs, can I help you with anything before you land in the middle of the living room through the roof?” Emma laughed as her mother tried to make a joke about the situation but nothing could really make the situation better. She had fucked up and had no idea how to fix it. She let herself fall on her bed, head immediately dropping in her hands and she felt her mother sit next to her. “what’s the matter, honey?” Shaking her head, Emma murmured. “i just fu-messed up. I was texting Killian and he was busy with work but wouldn’t respond and I blew off because he didn’t realized I needed him.”

“Did he know you needed him? and why was it so important to you?” asked gently Mary Margaret. “I had one of my panic attack and yesterday was rough and i just took it out on him when he wouldn’t bother text me back.” grumbled Emma, before looking back up to her mother. “What if he doesn’t love me anymore? What if I screwed up too much and he decides I’m too much for him?” Emma kept rambling about her not-so-secret-relationship-anymore before her head snapped up and she gapped. She had just told her mother that Killian and her were more than best friend. She didn’t know how her mother would react but she had to give it to her because she didn’t react in some big and loud way like Emma thought she would.

“I can see from your face that you expected me to be shocked, but honey… I’ve known that Killian and you shared something special since the day you came down crying about losing us. You wouldn’t have reacted that way if you had not been in love with him.” smiled her mother, passing her finger on Emma’s cheek. “I think you’re both under lots of stress and the fact that you live on different continent is not helping. You should just text him that you’re sorry and when and only when he answers, you can begin by explaining yourself.” Mary Margaret pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “Your dad and I know, not to think much when you overreact over silly things because we’ve dealt with you and your panic attack forever, but you probably never even told your man about those, have you?” She waited to see Emma shake negatively her head. “See.. you both need to be open about your struggles too, if you want it to work.” Emma’s lips ticked up in a semi smile. taking her phone from her mother’s hand. She heard her mother’s gasp as her eyes had landed on Emma’s lock-screen, a simple photo of Killian smiling goofily on his ship. “Is that Killian?” Emma nodded, shyly. “Damn, he’s cute.” Just like that, the tension Emma had carried in her shoulder for the past day evaporated and she just smiled at her mother before typing what her mother had suggested her to do.

> _EMMA  
> _ _im sorry. ily_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _can you tell me what happened? because i’m not sure i understand, even now…_
> 
> _EMMA  
> _ _yesterday was rough and i just needed you and you wouldn’t text me back and i think that made me more anxious that i like to be and i ended up having a panic attack right before youfinally responded and i guess i took it out on you._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _wait, what panic attack? since when do you have anxiety?_
> 
> _EMMA  
> _ _for as long as i can remember...It use to be really small stuff but the more i grew up, the more violent my attacks were… i dont get them so much anymore, but when i do my mom is usually there to talk me through them_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _emma, im sorry._

Emma read that test, and immediately thought of the worst. She was shaking, eyes filled with tears and she was hyperventilating. She tried to regulate it by herself, counting backward from 100.

> _KILLIAN  
> _ _if only you had told me, i would have been there._
> 
> _EMMA  
> _ _im sorry i didn’t tell you, but i had forgotten about them tbh. the last one hadn’t happened over a year ago._
> 
> _EMMA  
> _ _can u forgive me?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _there is nothing to forgive, love.   
> _ _but maybe we should come up with a code, so when you think one is coming, you’ll just have to tell me and i’ll do my best to help you. I’ll even call your mom for you._
> 
> _EMMA  
> _ _we can do that. sorry. ily_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
> _ _i love you too, sweetheart._

* * *

After their small disagreement? miscommunication, they had decided that it had gone on long enough and it was time for them to introduce the other to their respective family. Both families knew that Killian and Emma were dating and for how long, well she knew that her mom and Liam knew. Killian had insisted to meet her mom, if he ever needed to call her for Emma and she had wholeheartedly agreed with him. They had chosen to do the Nolans first and would then introduce Emma to Liam and Julia afterwards.

“Killian, this is my mom, Mary-Margaret..” said Emma as she pointed to her mother, smiling brightly at the pixie cut woman sitting on her left. “..and this is my dad, David.” turning her gaze to her dad. Killian could see how close she was to her parents but she had that really special connection with her dad. Turning back to Killian, she smiled at the introduction. She had wanted to do that for a while but the universe had been against them as none of their schedules would match. She hadn’t had time to Skype with Killian since their misunderstanding and their last Skype call, the last time they played hooky. She blushed when memories of that afternoon came back to her and the things he had done to her across a screen. She caught Killian smirking away before cooling his feature down to address his parents.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs and Mr Nolan.” Killian called out, cutting her thoughts short. David turned a weird look to her daughter but she simply smiled innocently to her daddy, praying he wouldn’t be able to read her thoughts or the blush on her cheeks. She turned her gaze back to the screen and winked secretly to Killian, forcing his blush to rise to the tip of his ears. “So Killian…” Emma snickered at her father’s tone, knowing it meant business. She fell on the back of the couch, letting her two men of her life discuss everything and anything. She didn’t care much about what was said, just that their tones were light and happy. Her mother joined the conversation soon enough and Emma gasped when she heard her mother say. “Killian, I hope you realize that my daughter is an amazing woman and that you’ll better treat her well, else i’ll personally fly to wherever you are…” She was cute y two voice, calling out the city he was in. “... Dublin, to hurt you very, very seriously. Are we clear?” Killian’s face had lost its color and Killian looked genuinely scared. He nodded his head before briefly looking at Emma who was still gapping at her mother. “Mom!” “What, I’m just making sure he treats you well.” shrugged Mary Margaret. David had been watching the scene go by and lost it, laughing loudly, amazing at his wife -- the woman had no chill, whatsoever.

The call continued on for some time until Killian heard a key in his lock, meaning that his brother and sister-in-law had arrived. He fixed Emma with an intense look, smirking. “Looks like it’s your turn, Swan.” 

Emma let her parents and Killian exchange goodbyes before grabbing her computer and walking up to her room. She wanted the privacy and comfort of her own space to do that. She had never met anyone’s parents/family quite in that serious setting and it was throwing her off a little. She sat at her desk, choosing deliberately not to use her bed. She waited in silence until Killian reappeared on the screen, accompanied by his brother and Julia. “Hi guys! Nice to meet you” called Emma. She had wanted to take the bull by the horns in this situation. She knew that Liam knew about the issue they had last week but she wanted to make a good impression nonetheless. It was important to her that they liked her. She knew that Killian wasn’t the kind of man to stop a relationship based on the dislike of his brother but it would mean a lot to him if they got it.

Julia seemed to be the most friendly of the two and she immediately waved at Emma, elbowing Liam in the ribs when he stayed silent, glowering at the screen; at emma. She felt herself blush and didn’t what to say. She thought her parents were going to be the harder side to convince of their real relationship but it seemed that she had been wrong. Her confidence decreased and Emma was already regretting that meeting. How was she supposed to live her romance with Killian if Liam hated her that much, he couldn’t even look at her directly. “Oi, daft!” scolded Killian before slapping the back of Liam’s head. Julia laughed as she turned to face Liam. “Be the gentleman I know.” Liam nodded and offered a half smile to Emma. “Hello lass.” She couldn’t help but laugh, his accent was so very different of Killian’s and Julia’s. “Sorry, sorry, wasn’t expecting you accent to be quite so…” She looked up, as if looking for the word itself. “unique?” offered Julia. “yeah that’s one word for it.”

“Emma, you probably guessed but this one…” Killian pointed to his brother “..is my brother, Liam and this petty lady here” He turned his head to smile at Julia, and she knew their relationship was similar to a mother/son “is Julia.” After that both side were nice to each other. Liam asked her some really weird questions that Emma was happy to respond to. He was testing her and she was aware of it. Killian kept smirking at her when Liam asked her about her intention towards her boyfriend, smiling proudly when she talked correctly about their ship or laughing softly when she just got to overwhelmed with their combined accent and her brain would just pick up on their British expression.

“It was really nice to meet you, Emma and we should do it again soon.” exclaimed Julia, before disappearing from the screen to run after Liam who had left with a single “Lass” and a wink.

Emma let go of the tension that had taken residence in her shoulder and finally let her body relaxed as Killian walked his guests out of his place. She was analyzing everything that had happened in the last few hours. They had chosen their code for her anxiety attack - buttercup. They had talked more deeply about her struggle with anxiety. He had met her parents. She had met his brother and his sister-in-law.

“It wasn’t has bad as I thought it would be.” said Killian as soon as his butt touched the couch while Emma said. “He hates me.” They ended up laughing together, laughing at their very different perspectives on the exchanges. She stopped laughing, silently looking at him. “I love you.”

“and I, you, princess.” said Killian without even having to think about it. They were past that in their relationship. They had been dating for four months and nothing in the world seemed to be able to break them apart. “One day, my love, I’ll wrap my arms around you and never let you go.” “Can’t wait, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting to hate this story :)) but i'll write it because ez like it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> idk if i'll be able to keep the daily post for tomorrow, i'll try my best x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed it up for this chapter because i had no idea how to write it otherwise :)) hope you like it anyway!

> _EMMA  
>  _ _babe, i don’t remember if i told you but we’re off to Hawaii tomorrow, for a week. I'll try to talk to you as much as i can. ily _
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _no you never mentioned it. enjoy._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _what’s the matter? are you mad or something?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _oh no, of course i’m not. my girlfriend who i can barely talk to when she’s only 5 hours away, will now be in a place with an 11 hours time change, but i’m good :))_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _for fuck sake’s, killy. do you think i chose the destination? if i had, i’d be flying to fucking ireland instead of hawaii. don’t be so stupid. im gonna miss you like crazy but i’m excited to go. my fam hasn’t gone on vacation together for such a long time._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _sure you’ll miss me. w h a t e v e r_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _honestly, killian. i’m so tired of your semi expressionless text. say your shit or shut up._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _ok, i’ll shut up then. enjoy your trip. say hi to your parents. bye._

* * *

> _EMMA  
>  _ _i gather you still won’t express your feelings in a mature way but i’m flying out today at 3pm so i’ll be off for a while. i’ll text you when i land in case you want to talk to me or anything. i miss you already and i hope you’ll come around before i actually take off._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _have a safe trip there._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  __i love you, always, remember?_ ❤️

Emma was left on seen and it hurt more than anything.

* * *

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _hey babe, im sorry for the past few days. i just miss you and it’s hard.. you telling me you would be even further away just was too much at the moment. i’m really sorry for the way i treated you and i hope you’ll spend an amazing week on the white sand of Hawaii. We won’t be able to talk much since the time difference is so big but know that i love you and that i’m always here for you if you need anything._

Emma had landed to a text from Killian and before she could even debark the plane, she was already reading it.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _its alright. i know it’s hard. for me as well but we gotta go through it. together, right? we’re stronger than this stupid distance._

* * *

Emma had asked her mom to take some photo of her on the beach, when she had found one that she liked she decided to post it.

> **@ladyswan  
>  ** **you had me at aloha *attached two photo of herself on the beach***

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _are you for real?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _what do you mean?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _your bloody photos._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _what about them?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _you’re practically naked on sm and you expect me to be fine with that?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _killian. you are not my father. chill out. im not the first and will not be the last to post bikini photos. you are not going to control me._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _im not trying to control, emma._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _you’ve been ignoring me for days and now you want to control me? that’s rich, even coming from you._
> 
> _KILLIAN.   
>  _ _IM NOT TRYING TO CONTROL YOU._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _then what is it? because i’m legit confused._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _you just don’t want to understand._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _sure it’s me._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _back to your half expressed bullshit._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _im not dealing with you when you’re like that._

* * *

Since the day Emma had posted her photo and his jealous reaction, none of them had texted the other. Emma was still mad and confused while Killian could not get over her insensitivity. 

> _EMMA  
>  _ _can’t believe he would just ignore me, like how old is he?_
> 
> _ELSA  
>  _ _it’s crazy but maybe he’s having a rough day...week?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _but it’s only been with me, look at his tweets. he was fine talking to that Lily girl or whatever is her name._
> 
> _ELSA  
>  _ _you should really talk to him. I can only try to help you understand but the thing is that neither of us know the whole story._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _the whole story is that he’s jealous of me posting photo of me in a bikini, like what did he except? me fully dress in Hawaii? and then he just decided to ignore any attempts I made to discuss the matter. i think im done with this relationship._
> 
> _ELSA  
>  _ _just don’t take some big decision based on crazy moments, wait till you get back home so you can talk over it._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _we’ll see. ill let you know anyway. ily, enjoy norway bb._

> _ROBIN  
>  _ _your girl is hoooot_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _fuck off, rob_
> 
> _ROBIN  
>  _ _wow calm down, mate. i was just joking. she’s yours._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i actually don’t know anymore. she goes and post those and then i’ve got to see other men comments shit and she just accepts it and respond back?? i feel like she’s playing me, mate._
> 
> _ROBIN  
>  _ _you know she does not. she loves you! she’s just enjoying herself on her vacations. she’s in hawaii, what were you expecting her to wear?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i know you’re right but all i can think about is that people can see her and i can’t and im going bloody mad about it._
> 
> _ROBIN  
>  _ _you gotta talk to her, mate. for real. explain your thoughts or y’all hurt each other for nothing._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _we’ll see. im going tonight._
> 
> _ROBIN  
>  _ _don’t do anything stupid._

* * *

Emma woke up to lots of texts, dms and tweets showing her photos of Killian out and about with some of his mate. She didn’t think much of it until one black haired girl started to appear more and more with her boyfriend.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _since when do you party? because the man i fell in love with was not into that. at all._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _funny, i thought i knew the girl i was dating too but apparently she’s the one to post photo of herself half naked on the internet._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _was dating? because we’re not anymore?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _idk you tell me. you’re the one parading half naked on a beach._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _killian i’m on an island where it’s crazy hot. i have the right to be out in a bikini. maybe i shouldn’t have posted those and im sorry about them but it does not give the right to go out and just flirt with lily._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i wasn’t flirting with her. she happened to be there and we talked. that’s all._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _so she didn’t have her hand on your legs half the night? stop lying to me, killian. I’ve seen the photos._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _photos?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _you truly didn’t think that your mates wouldn’t tell me you were flirting with a girl? guess i should thank them for showing me the real you._
> 
> _Killian is typing…_
> 
> _Killian is typing…_
> 
> _Killian is typing...._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i think we should take a break._
> 
> _KILLIAN.   
>  _ _that’s what i was thinking._

_Emma turned off her phone for the remaining three days of her vacation, trying to spend as much time with them but also wandering the islands by herself. She was trying to decide what to do about her failing(?) relationship with Killian. She only turned it back on after she got home, unpacked and was not feeling all the emotions she had suppressed after their fight._

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _are you home?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _yes._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _im sorry._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _are you? for real?_
> 
> _KILLIAN.   
>  _ _yes. i hate myself._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _idk if we should date anymore. not after what you did to me._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _emma, we can get through it. im really sorry._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i can’t keep up if every time i do something you don’t like you’ll just go and flirt with women, or if you shut me out of your life again. our entire relationship is based on communication, OPEN communication and you didn’t do that for the past two weeks. i don’t know what happened, or if something happened but you can’t do that._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i know. i was just missing you more and you didn’t tell me about your trip and i guess it just threw me out of the loop and my mind played trick on me and i kept thinking you would find someone better and im just sorry._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _can you promise to work on your communication with me? even when it’s hard and you struggle. i’d never judge anything you want to tell me and you should know that._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i promise, love._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i want to believe you but i don’t know if i can, killy._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i know i broke your trust but i love you and i’ll do anything to get back together._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i love you too._

* * *

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _can you skype in a few?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _not tonight :( my parents are having friends over for dinner._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _what about tomorrow morning?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i’ll be on the ship.. we gotta get it ready for the spring_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _afternoon?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i’ll be studying for my midterms_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _and i guess night time will not work since you start school again on monday, right?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _yeah… ugh it sucks. i hate that. i miss you life crazy._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i miss you too but we’ll find a time to Skype this week, i promise._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _good night. love you, sweetheart._

* * *

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _I want a life with you. i want all of it with you. I want the pointless bickering, the long walks, the late night skype calls, the good morning texts. I want the silly selfies you sent me and the one i sent. I want cute pictures with you, to hold your hand, to cook for you,_ to cuddle, to call you my love. I want to break the distance. I want to show my country and for me to see yours. I want to grow old with you. I want to be the one to make you smile, to to dry your tears. I want to be the one you confide in and the one you will always look for when you need someone. I want to be one of those inseparable best friend couples that people look at and think “they’re still together” after all those years. I want to have a family with you. I want to propose. I want to be the one you’ll walk up to on that aisle in a white dress. I want you to be the first thing i see in the morning and the last at night. I want it all, love, but only with you.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

* * *

> _KILLIAN  
> _ _Good evening Mrs Nolan, this is killian. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me with something for Emma’s birthday next month._
> 
> _MM  
> _ _Killian, I would be honored. What is it I can do?_

__


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note the change of rating of the fic. 
> 
> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

Emma woke up to close up to hundred of balloon floating up her ceilings and some on the floor as well - her mom’s work. She had done that everywhere with any object she could think off, when she was five years old, it had been plush animals ; when she was eight, she had woken up to her room turned to a pit ball, and since she had turned fifteen it had been balloon. She smiled at all the decorations before pushing her blanket off of herself and careful stood up. She walked out of her room, trying not to destroy her mom’s work.

When she reached the door, she turned around to take a photo and then she sent it to her boyfriend.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _my mom is crazy. how can she still do that, every year?_

She realised that Killian had already texted her, wishing her birthday wishes.

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY LOVE. I hope you’ll spend the most amazing day ever and that all of your wishes will come true. i love you, sweetheart._

> _EMMA  
>  _ _thank you babe. my only wish if for you to be there._

She walked out of her room to find her parents at the top of the stairs, waiting for her with open arms. She launched herself at them, wrapping one arm around each of her parents. “Thank you for the balloon, mom.” whispered Emma, voice full of emotions. “How do you always thank your mom as if I never helped?” faux-complained her dad, causing Emma and Mary-Margaret to laugh. “Because she’s the brain behind all of that and if I was counting on you I’d end up with the best bought cake and the best gift but with mom I have the most delicious homemade cupcakes, and the best party.” responded Emma as she pulled away from the hug.

“So, when the people are getting there?” She asked as she walked down the stairs only to find her usual birthday breakfast laid out on the kitchen island. “Thanks mom and dad!” She grabbed a plate and started to pill up food on it, fruits, pancakes, waffles… not without forgetting hot chocolate. “In about 2 hours, i guess.” David responded, as he looked at his wife meaningfully. “Oh good, i’ll have time to get ready this time.” laughed their daughter. The Nolan family enjoyed their quiet breakfast before the chaos of the party would start and not long after getting downstairs, Emma was walking back up to get ready for the day. She showered, threw on comfortable but cute clothes and put on a minimal amount of makeup.

Emma was on a mission. She had one wish for her birthday and she intended to get it. She walked confidently down the stairs to find her parents still sitting at the kitchen islands, murmuring to one another. She stopped, observing them with a soft smile on her face. They had been married for over twenty years, together for twenty-five, Emma wanted a love like theirs. She wanted to reunite with the person that she loved that much.

Emma was standing in front of her parents, fidgeting with her fingers as she worked the courage to ask for the one thing she wanted. As she was opening her mouth to ask if she could travel to Ireland to see Killian, the doorbell rang and Emma sighed, discouraged. Of course the universe would hate her so much, she couldn’t even ask the question. She moved around the table to open the door and in doing so, she didn’t see her mother vibrate with glee and excitement. She missed her father picking up the camera to record what would hopefully the surprise of her life. She put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breathe, plastering a cheerful smile on her face a she pulled the door open.

Emma had never believed in the old cliche that when you saw your soulmate, the world around you could disappear, that was before that moment. In front of her, holding a single red rose was Killian Jones, her Killy, her boyfriend. He had really flown over an ocean to be with her for her birthday. It took her a minute to close her mouth and before she could stop herself, she threw herself in his arms. “How? How are you here?” She wrapped hers around his neck, holding on for dear life. “I just wanted to hug you for you birthday, because this is what you always asked for.” Emma simply giggled, launching herself at him once again, hugging him as close as possible. “I love you so much.” Her voice was muffled against his shoulder, tears sliding down both of their cheeks. “I love you too, my love” He heard her small gasped at his little endearment term and smiled. She didn’t give him time to get lost in this discovery, moving away to press her lips to his, finally.

It seemed that she didn’t care that her parents were right there, watching them. She didn’t care that it was probably her first proper kiss and she didn’t seem to care about anything except keeping their lips connected. He moved his arm around her waist, pulling her closer -- always closer. He needed to feel her against him. She chuckled when her feet left the ground ; rapidly moving her legs to wrap them around his waist.

The kiss was only broken when they heard a cough coming from being her. She let go of him, turning around to face her parents. Her face was wet with tears but her smile was the biggest, most radiant either of her parents had ever seen, and they both knew they had made the right choice by helping Killian fly here.

“Mom? Dad? This is my boyfriend, Killian Jones.” She grabbed his hand, sliding her fingers in between his and squeezing. They looked at each other, smiling softly.

“Killian, this is so nice meeting you.” voiced Mary-Margaret, walking up to the younger man and wrapping her arms around him, murmuring a thank you for loving her daughter before pulling back. He followed her for a few step until he was able to hold his hand out for David to shake. “Mister Nolan.” Killian waited with a small smile on his lips. He knew that David had come around and was actually fine with his relationship with his daughter but it was still a testing moment. Killian needed to hold his ground.

“Killian.” was the only word David murmured before using the hand he was still holding to pull him into a manly embrace. “Welcome to the family.”

* * *

After Killian had put his things upstairs, David led the family out for a lunch date at Emma’s favourite restaurant. She was beyond excited to go and everyone could see it. Killian chuckled at seeing her so excited for a simple restaurant to which he got a hard glare from Emma. “Wait till you try it. We’ll see who’s gonna laugh later.” “Sure thing, love.” She smiled bashfully at him, holding his hand as they walked behind her parents to the restaurant. The perks of living in a small town meant you could walk everywhere. They arrived and were seated in no time. They all ordered quickly, not wasting any time on looking through the menu. They had been there enough time to know what was good. Killian had listened to Emma and had ordered the lasagna.

While they waited for their food to arrive, the family talked about everything and nothing at the same time, allowing her parents to get to know Killian and for Killian to get to know them. It was an easy moment and Emma was enjoying herself. She was loving seeing her parents and Killian so at ease with one another, joking around. She was quick to interfere when her mother started to ask questions about Killian’s family. “I don’t mind, sweetheart.” reassured Killian with a quick kiss to her temple. “I know you don’t but i’d rather not talk about that here and on my birthday, please.” She looked at both her boyfriend and mother. The former nodded in understand and the later just flushed. “Sorry..” She reached out to squeeze her mother’s hand. “It’s alright, you can ask him all about it tomorrow when we’re home -- but only if he doesn’t mind, for real.”

“I don’t, i promise.” He smiled at her and just like that, the first crisis had been averted. Soon after that, their meal arrived and they all ate in silence, enjoying their food.

* * *

Mary-Margaret had prepared some snacks they had all enjoyed during the day, and none of them were hungry enough to eat a proper meal so instead of eating dinner, Emma request they watched a movie. They all went back in the house, showered and got ready for a quiet evening in, with popcorns and a movie. Emma arrived last in the living room and instead of taking the free seat on the couch, she chose to sit half on top of Killian in the loveseat. She smiled and snuggled until she was comfortable and nodded to her father to turn on the movie. She had seen it hundreds of time but it was never enough. She loved the story and how it used to make her dream of true love -- now she had her own, but it wasn’t taking anything from the beauty of the story.

Not even halfway through the movie, Emma started dozing off on Killian’s shoulder, snuggling closer to his warmth. She had never had a boyfriend before him but being around him was as natural as breathing for her. She had taken to holding his hand like she had been doing it for the better part of her life. She thought she would be shy around him or around her parents but not at all. She was kissing him or hugging him all the time, but who could blame her? her boyfriend was hot and sweet.

Killian moved to accommodate her body better, eyes drooping as well. The movement pulling Mary-Margaret’s eyes to them. “Killian the guest room has been made--” “Guest room? I don’t think so Mom.” interrupted Emma, sleepily. She wasn’t about to spend one more minute away from Killian. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her as she stood from the couch, determined to go to her room with her boyfriend. “Emma, I don’t think I appreciate your tone.” said her father, turning to watch them leave. “Then maybe, you should have thought about that before getting Killian home.” Killian smirked at her, squeezing her hand tightly. “Maybe I should sleep there, my love.” suggest Killian, unsure where his place was in this house yet. He wanted to sleep with Emma in his arms but he didn’t want to push his luck either. She shook her hand, walking up to her room. Killian followed her mutely. She pushed him inside her room and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, she reached for the lapel of his shirt, pulling him close to her. She pressed her lips to his, arms around his neck. He was unable to resist her, responding immediately to the softness of her lips. They had exchanged hundreds of kiss since he had arrived but from simple peck to deeper kiss, but this one was something else. He could feel the lust traveling from her lips to his. He walked until her back was on her door, pressing his body against her, pressing closer and closer. She moaned softly, fingers pulling on his hair. She moved her head on one side to deepen the kiss, lips opening under his to welcome his tongue with hers. “bed..” murmured Emma as she broke their lips to lay a line of kisses along his jaw and down his neck, sucking near his collarbone. He groaned, hands traveling down her hips to the back of her legs. “hop on”

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling slightly at what they were about to do. She landed on her bed with a flourish, laughing. Killian pulled off his shirt before lowering himself next to her. He would not force himself on her even if he could feel his erection press on the zipper of his jeans. He shouldn’t have doubted his girl because the second he was laying next to her, she rolled over to land on his chest, hands running down his chest with gusto. She was determined to learn everything about his body and she was enjoying herself if the shivers running down her spine meant anything. “I want you.” He groaned at her words, pressing her hips to his. She moaned, rocking against the bulge in his pants. She sat up, pushing her hair away from her face and looking at him. She smirked, hands playing with the edge of her shirt before pulling it off and showing off what he had guessed earlier. “Minx” She had not put on a bra after changing from her bikini. His hands moved on their own accords, fitting themselves around his full breast. She was writing on his laps, panting at the new sensation. She had played with herself but it had never been like this. She opened her eyes, only to lock them with his. She felt loved, strong and cared for, even half naked sitting on her boyfriend. “What do you want?”

“I think i’ve told you enough and would like to show you instead.” Her eyes darkened at his words. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his neck and kissing up until she could nip his earlobe. “Then show me, baby.” He groaned and pulled her closer. His hands was caressing her back, shuffling around until he had one hand in her hair and the other on her ass. He pulled her head away from his neck and she moaned at the prickling of pain she felt, eyes closing in ecstasy. “Oh fuck.” She was more sensitive that he had anticipated and he had to remind himself that Emma had never been with a boy before. He let go of her hair and her forehead fell on his, their eyes locking together as the hand he had on her ass encouraged her to rock against his body, creating a friction she didn’t know she was craving. 

He reached up and kissed her passionately, lips, tongues and teeth involved. She tried to keep up but in the end, she just gave up control and let him plunder her mouth. She was moaning louder and louder, the more she moved over him. She got the hang of it pretty quickly, rocking harder until her body shook over his and she went slack above him, head falling in the crook of his neck. She was panting, trying to catch her breathe. “I had…. had no idea it would be like that with you.” The euphoria going through her body was actually making her even more sleepy and Killian could see it. “We don’t have to do anything more, sweetheart.” He stopped her hand that was already traveling down his torso. “I know…” murmured Emma, pulling away to look him in the eyes. “but you’re so hard and I want to make you cum.”

Her small hand closed around his erected shaft over his boxers, moving slowly up and down with a variating strength. Killian groaned and let his head fall on the pillow, eyes rolling up his head in pleasure. She moved her hand away only to pull his jeans and boxers off, just enough for her to grip his cock. He was hard in her hand but felt like silk and she was enjoying it. She was enjoying giving him back what he had just given her. She moved on the side, laying next to him to have a better access. She was looking at her hand and his shaft moving together. He had started to trust up to meet her move and to groan in earnest now. She smirked and leaned in to his ear. “Do you like this?” He nodded, unable to speak, neck strained with pleasure. She licked his ear and squeezed his cock harder, twisting her wrist at the top and it was enough to bring him to completion. He grunted her name, grabbing her head and pulling her down for a kiss to muffle it. She giggled and let go of him, trailing her wet fingers up his torso before licking her fingers clean. “Mmh.”

“You’ll be the death of me, vixen.” She pressed a final kiss to his lips, standing up to get a washcloth. She cleaned him up and changed into his t-shirt before falling back next to him on the bed and cuddling up to him. “Thank you for coming, Killy.” He didn’t even complain about the nickname, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Always, my love.” She just had time to whisper her love for him before her eyes fell closed and sleep overtook her, quickly followed by Killian.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

Emma woke up to soft puff of hot air on the back of her neck. She kept her eyes closed, trying to bask in the early morning, enveloped in Killian’s arms. He had both his arms around her, one around her waist, the other under her neck. His face seemed to be smashed in the back of her head and for a few seconds, Emma wondered how he was able to breathe. She tried to move a little bit but Killian grunted in his sleep and pulled her back in — slotting his body to hers and that’s when she felt it.

She turned around in his arms, pressing her lips to his when he groaned over the loss of her body warmth. She smiled against his lips as she tried to bring him back to the living world. She rolled him on his back and following him until she was laying on top. She brought her knees up to hug his hips and rocked slowly over his semi erect shaft. She giggled softly when he pressed up into her but refused to open his eyes. She knew he was awake — he probably thought it was all a dream. She leaned back down, ghosting her wet lips on his skin until she reached his ear.

“Baby, open your eyes for me.”

She just had time to pull away to see his eyes flew open, falling on her naked self. His hands moved along her thighs, up her hips and waist until his hands cupped her breast. His fingers caressed her nipples, playing with them until they turned to hard peaks. Her head fell back as she moaned, back arching in pleasure. Her hands moved up to pull his over her boobs, forcing his fingers into doing what she liked. “More!”

He flipped them over, using his hands to hold hers above her head — fingers interlocked. She writhed under him, knees falling apart to give him access. Killian looked over every inches of her pale skin, trying to decide where to go first. His lips closed on her nipple and her back arched up, her name falling from her open lips in a needy voice. He could feel his self control reaching its limit but he needed to hold off for her, for their first time together. He trailed his lips down her torso, wrapping them around her nipples — just enough to drive her crazy — but in the end he chose to focus on a lower point. She pressed her hips up, trying to get friction where she needed it but he forced her hips down on the bed with one hand on her stomach.

“Stay still.” ordered Killian, smirking at the violent shudder that went through her body. He didn’t know if it was due to the fact that he was so close to where she wanted him or if it was due to the command. She was nodding furiously, head thrashing.

He let go of her hands and she wrapped them around her headboard, she involuntary tensed when she felt hot air on her lower lips. He must have felt it as well because he was above her head and caressing his cheeks softly. “Relax, I’ll make you feel good but if you really don’t want me to do it, say the words and I’ll stop.” She opened her eyes to find him looking at her lovingly. She blinked and tears rolled from her eyes. “I know.” She offered him a smile, reaching down with her hands to pull him down for a kiss. “I trust you.” He smiled and winked before moving down again and getting comfortable between her open legs. She moved her legs until they were wrapped around his head. She was playing with her nipples, shivering and moaning in earnest.

“Damn, you’re killing me, love.” murmured Killian before moving down and licking up her slit, rolling his tongue around her clit. She cried out his name, biting her hand to muffle the sound — thighs closing tightening around his head and shaking. He closed his lips around her clit and apply suction to bring her closer to the edge. He wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer but he needed to get her slick and ready for him. He never wanted to hurt her. He sucked harder, passing the tip of his tongue on her clit and in no time she was crying out his name in her pillow, hips rolling against his face. He prolonged her orgasm for as long as he could before she pushed him off — oversensitive.

He moved back up to face her, pressing little kiss up her belly, between her breast until he reached her face and pushed the pillow away. Emma was panting for breath, skin a healthy glow and eyes bright with happiness. “Hi” murmured Killian, fingers dancing along her cheek. She smiled back before tackling to the bed. “If you’re think we’re done, think again mister.” He chuckled and let her be on top for a while. She was rocking against his erect member, tremors going through her body. “Fuck that feels good.” whined Emma. 

He pushed her off a little bit and put a condom on before flipping them over again and didn’t lose any time in positioning himself at her entrance. They locked eyes and she nodded — legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him in. He moved and she felt him inch by inch inside of her. She felt her walls expand to welcome him. She felt when he filled her in completely. It was hurting but only a little and he gave her time to get used to the feeling, to him before moving in and out. He kept checking up with her and she could have cried because she had never felt safer or more cared of. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and her arms looped around his neck, pulling his closer to her. “I love you so much.” She had talked those words on his mouth, right before locking their lips in a passionate kiss. She could feel herself getting closer but she knew the simple in and out movement would not be enough. She struggled to let go of him, to grab his hand and press it to her clit. The second he started to make tight circle on her bundle of nerves, she felt like she was flying. She bit on his shoulder to keep the noise to a minimum but the grunt he let out when he came was anything but quiet and it pushed her even higher.

He fell on her, exhausted and sated. A smile grew on her lips and she murmured a thank you that she hoped he understand the meaning of. He pressed a kiss to her neck and then moved to discharge of the condom and come back in the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She turned around to cuddle with him and winced when her legs had to move. “Are you ok?” asked Killian. She nodded to not worry him too much. She’d just have to soak in her bath a little longer than usual. “Was I okay?” wondered Emma, blushing. “Princess, you’re the most perfect, ever.” She pressed her lips to his chest, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment.

* * *

Killian walked out to the pool in their backyard carrying two glasses of homemade lemonade. The sun had finally decided to show up and the family had interrupted their board game marathon to enjoy the pool. It wasn’t a very hot day by any means but it was enough for them to goof around in the pool and there was always the hot tub to warm up. He put the glasses down on the table before his eyes ended up on Emma and thank God he did because his body went slack. Emma was a vision. The minx was wearing the red bikini she wore in Hawaii.

He walked up to the lounge chair she was laying on and crouched next to her. “Hey love.” She jumped in fright, laughing when she saw it was him. “Killian, don’t even do that again!” She slap her hand on his naked chest and it was as if she realised he was shirtless. She blushed looking at him and the slight hickey he had on his collarbone. She pressed her fingers to it. “Sorry.” He shook his head in dismiss. He liked being hers and for other people to know it. She pressed a kiss to his lips, jumping in the pool before he could reciprocate.

He jumped after her, pulling her under when she tried to reach the surface. She went willingly, turning in his hold to press her lips to his. Kissing underwater was the funniest thing, she couldn’t really deepen the kiss due to the air problem but she pushed her tongue in his mouth nonetheless. The sensation of the water on her tongue was too much and she broke down laughing before going up for air. She pulled him up and wrapped her body around his. “Hi baby.” 

Mary-Margaret was watching them goof around. They truly were in their own little bubble and she was so happy for her daughter, and for Killian. It was still uneasy for her to see her little girl kiss a boy like she was just doing but she’d rather know and make sure she was being safe than not know. She trusted her daughter to be safe and responsible. David was having a harder time dealing with the whole thing since he had never seen her with any boy and the first time it happened, they were already all over each other. He had had a breakdown the night before right after the younger couple left the living room. They weren’t idiots and knew what would happen behind closed door. They didn’t truly mind, it was just new and weird still.

She smiled when Emma belly laughed, swapping Killian behind the head before pressing a kiss to his cheek. They had been glued together since the second she had opened the door to see his face and Mary-Margaret was not surprised in the slightest. She would be too if David was so far away from her. She moved to go sit with her husband, letting the man wrap his arm around her waist. “I don’t know if I should interfere or not.” She shook her head and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Let her be happy, honey.” She pressed herself closer to him, and together the older couple watched the younger couple goof around in the pool.

* * *

Killian was sitting on the bed, packing his clothes back in his suitcase. He had only been able to come for the weekend and it was already time for him to pack his things and leave very early in the morning. He didn’t know how he’ll cope with being away from her. It was already hard enough when he had no idea how she kissed, how her hair smelt, how her skin felt under his fingers, how her voice sounded first thing in the morning. Emma Nolan was the softest human being he’s ever had the chance to know and he didn’t want to leave her but he had to. Emma had been leaning on the doorframe looking as Killian packed his belongings. He seemed to be lost in his head and based on the permanent frown on his face he was as happy to leave as she was. She didn’t want to interrupt but she only had a few hours left with him and she wanted to enjoy them. She walked up to him, sitting behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I can’t believe you’re leaving already.” whispered the woman at his back.

“Believe me, I don’t want to leave.” He moved his hand to cover hers, squeezing tightly before leaning back over his suitcase to finish packing. She followed his movement, laughing in his ear and Killian could feel his heart get lighter with the sound. She snatched his beloved sweatshirt from his luggage. “This stays with me.” declared Emma confidently. She would not allow him to leave without leaving a piece of him behind. She was expecting Killian to negotiate the item of clothing she had chosen but he simply nodded, before closing his suitcase. He knew he would need to pack his toiletries and such in the morning but for now, he had done the most of it. He pushed himself from the bed and walked into the ensuite bathroom for a quick shower. She used that time to slid an envelope in the secret compartment of his suitcase and one of tiny sample of her perfume. Killian loved her smell, which would be weird if Emma wasn’t as addicted to his. She sat against her headboard, sweatshirt folded on the chair in the corner of her room. she looked up when he came back in with only his boxers on. She smirked, licking her lips. Nothing would be happening between them tonight, she was still sore from this morning but it didn’t stop her body for reacting. She loved his slightly bulky body and his hairy chest. She pat the place next to her and he slid in, under the cover. He pulled her in his arms and she went willingly, head on his shoulder, hand wrapped around his waist and leg in between his. She loved being this close to him and she had no idea how she’ll fall asleep without him from now on.

“I love you, Emma.” whispered Killian, lips against her forehead. Emma fought the tears that were building in her eyes. She didn’t want to cry now but she also knew that now was the only time she’d be comforted by her man. “I love you too, Killian.” Her voice shook with emotion as she buried her face in his neck, tears falling off her lashes. “Don’t cry, my love.” He pulled her in closer. “We’ll be together for ten days in July.” He started to play with her hair and she felt her body relaxed immediately. “I know but it seems so far away…” She was being difficult and whiny but the man she loved was flying back on another continent in a few hours. “It’s only two months, you’ll be back at school and with Elsa. Maybe you could try to go see Ruby or for Ruby to come up and see you.” Killian rolled them on their sides, forehead touching and arms around each other. “Yeah, I know. I just don’t know how I’m supposed to be strong without you.”

“I’m always gonna be there, princess. No matter how big or small the distance between us is.” promised Killian with a kiss to her lips. She smiled and kissed him back, fingers sliding up his back to reach the nape of his neck to play with his hair. “I know, babe.” It was late enough for them to go to sleep but neither of them were willing to lose time together. She kept playing with his hair with one hand while her second was tracing his feature, caressing his nose, his lips, his cheeks. She couldn’t stop touching him and Killian was just taking it all in, eyes closed. His hands were running in circle on her lower back and in her hair. “We should sleep, babe.” He nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips once again, not willing to let go. She giggled and pulled him into her arms, his head landing in the crook of her neck. “Sleep, baby. I’ll be there when you wake up.” He hummed and pressed some small kisses to her neck. 

Their respective I love you were the last words spoken before both of them fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

He woke up first and shuffled in her bed until he was able to wrap his around around her body. She was slipping on her side, curled up in a ball, head hidden under her messy hair but she had never been prettier to Killian. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck, smiling when she shivered and turned around to snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her into the crook of his shoulder. “I love you, Emma.” She hummed in her slumber, moving closer. Killian could see that she was fighting her consciousness and didn’t want to wake up just yet but they needed to leave soon and he didn’t want to rush getting ready. He wanted to have time with her and enjoy her sleepiness, get ready together and discover what it was to have a life with her, a real, committed life.

He was about to move to wake her up slowly when she just grunted and moved up to face him. “Good morning.” murmured Emma before pressing a closed mouth kiss to his lips. She opened her eyes and Killian was able to see the second her brain registered that it was their last morning together and they were to get ready to leave for the airport. Her usually bright green eyes turned stormy and dark. He moved to press a kiss to her lips and block the dark emotions coming up to the surface. “don’t cry, my love.” She pressed her lips harder on his, willing all her feelings into it.

They enjoyed each other company until the last second, before it was necessary for them to get up and get ready. Killian jumped in the shower while Emma made her bed and they switched place — Emma took the shower and he finished packing and closed his suitcase. She walked out, only dressed in her towel. She had forgotten to take her clothes in the room with her. She let go of the towel as she looked through her closet. She heard him grunt as she was slowly getting dressed. “You minx.” He slapped her ass, laughing when she jumped in surprise.

“Killian!” Squealed Emma as she pivoted to face him, hands on her hips. He charmed his way up to her, pressing a kiss to her gaping lips. “I love you.” She took her time to take it in, smiling at him and caressing his cheek with the tip of his fingers. Their moment was broken by her parents calling them down and that they needed to get going if Killian wanted to catch his flight. Emma was so tempted to keep him here but in the end, she pulled a sweater over her head and grabbed his hand to walk down and to the car.

* * *

Emma had planned to drive Killian to the airport but both her parents had convinced her they would do it. This is how Emma found herself sitting in the middle backseat of their SUV with Killian on her right. Her body was turning towards his, legs above his and her head was resting on his shoulder. She was looking outside, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She wanted to be strong, for him, for her, for them but all she was feeling was hurt and despair at being alone all over again. It was like her heart was leaving with him and never planned on coming back. Killian had one arm wrapped around her back, playing with the strands of her hair while the other was holding her fingers. He kept bending his neck to press his lips to the crown of her head. She looked up when she felt him move down and press her lips to his in a brief kiss. “I love you” murmured Emma in his mouth, snuggling back into his neck to try to control her tears.

The trip to the airport flew by and neither of them were ready to let go of the other. David parked the car, killing the engine and both him and Mary-Margaret got off, leaving the young couple to say their goodbyes in the privacy of the car. David walked to a teary eyes Mary-Margaret who was trying really hard to keep it together but how could she when she knew that her baby girl was hurting? She wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her face in his neck.

She took off her belt as soon as the doors clicked closed and climbed on his laps, wrapping herself around him. She couldn’t speak without sobbing and she didn’t want to cause a scene yet. She pressed herself as physically close to him as possible and he did the same. His hands were gripping her waist and she knew bruises would be there tomorrow. “I love you” murmured Killian in her neck, lips pressing to her skin. She nodded, trailing her own line of kisses down his neck. “I don’t want you to leave.” whined Emma, pulling away to press a hard kiss to his lips, tongue pushing in his mouth to wrap around his. He kissed her back, dipping her as low as he could in the car. He could taste the salt of their tears mixed together, pulling her closer.

They separated after a little of cuddling, getting off the car. Emma’s face was red and blotchy and his wasn’t any better. They clung to one another, knuckles white with the force of their grip, head bowed down. Both were sniffling every few minutes as they walked to the entrance of the airport. Mary-Margaret was the first one to approach the couple and wrap her arms around Killian. He melted into her, wrapping one arm around his mother-in-law as she whispered to him. “We’ll see you soon, and I promise to send Emma your way in June.” He nodded in acceptance, smiling a bit before letting go and accepting David’s hug. Mary-Margaret squeezed Emma’s shoulder to let her know that they would wait by the car. Killian and Emma turned to face each other, hands holdings and eyes locked. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They smiled, leaning in for one final kiss. He didn’t last long before Killian broke it and pulled away, walking backwards to keep looking at her.

* * *

Killian had just passed security when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

> **@swanlady  
>  ** **miss you already. *attached a selfie of them together***

He saved it before even reacting in any way to her post. He quickly liked and retweeted it — adding a comment to it.

> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **miss you more, swan. d-88 before i get to hug you. <3**

She walked back to her parents car, whom were waiting outside for her and she rushed into their arms, letting the tears fell freely. She knew it would be hurting but not like this. She was gasping for air, trying to keep her head above the surface, failing miserably when her mother ordered her husband to start the car and she declared she would sit in the back with her.

* * *

Killian had passed security, and border control before reaching his gate. He was not in the mood for anything and he didn’t trust himself to not run back to Emma if he wasn’t at his gate. He knew he needed to fly back home but knowing was one thing, experiencing it was another. He fell down on one of the uncomfortable airport chair of his gate, plugged his earphone in and turned up the volume of his music. He tried to cut himself from the world but nothing was working and he kept thinking of Emma. Luckily for him, he only had to wait less than an hour before his flight was boarding and he soon found himself sitting in his seat, looking out of the small window, music in his ears, eyes locked on the photos they had took together. He swiped left over and over again and it took an flight attendant offering a tissue for him to realised that he was crying. He smiled — or tried to — taking the offered box of tissue and turned back to his phone.

* * *

Sitting in the car as her father drove them back home, Emma was looking at her phone, going through the hundred of photo she had taken of him, of them. “It will be okay, honey. You’ll be flying to him before you realise.” Emma nodded at her mother’s words, unable to form words herself without loosing the small amount of control she still had. Her phone beeped and she looked down, laughing at the extravagance of her friends.

> **@shewolf  
>  ** **WHAT THE F#CK?!**
> 
> **@swanlady  
>  ** **he surprised me for my birthday.**
> 
> **@shewolf  
>  ** **WHAT THE FUCK?!**
> 
> **@swanlady  
>  ** **ik ik. he just left tho…**

> _@shewolf  
>  _ _you ok?_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _not really but it’s not like i can do something about it._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _im here if you need to talk, bb._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _i know, thanks babe. I just miss him so much already._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _ugh it sucks. maybe try to go visit him?_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _already am, for our anniversary. spending a week with him in ireland._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _wow thats big. so happy for you!_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _i know you’re dying to ask, so go ahead._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _i don’t know what you’re talking about ;)_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _my ass, dont play dumb with me._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _did you do it?_

Emma felt herself blush and the blush deepened when she realised that she was still leaning on her mother. she turned her screen away from her mother’s line of sight and typed a quick respond.

> _@swanlady  
>  _ _we did. i’ll tell you when we can talk about it._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _i’ll hold u to that._

She switched from Twitter to Whatsapp where she had a unread text from Elsa checking up on her.

* * *

Killian had spent the interminable six hours of his flight trying to sleep without success and looking at their photos. He landed at seven in the evening in Dublin where his brother was here to pick him up. He fell in his brother’s arms, sobs wracking his body as Liam was holding him up. Julia soon joined the family hug, murmuring reassuring words in his ear. “It will be fine. You’ll see her soon.” He nodded in his brother shoulder. He broke the hug, pulling away to press a wet kiss to his sister-in-law’s cheek and attempting to smile. She pushed him towards the car and they all climbed in. He sat in the backseat, spacing out while Liam drove him home. He climbed the two flight of stairs up to his apartment and threw his suitcase in the corner, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _im home. i love you. i miss you._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i hate not having you here. you’ve only been here for a few days and i keep reaching out for you as if you’d always been here._

Emma was dying to know if he had found her gift but she wanted him to find it on his own. She was laying in her bed, drowning in his sweatshirt. She was trying to be strong but she just missed him too much. She took a selfie, her watery eyes the only thing you could see from the top of the collar of his hoodie and send it to him without a second thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

**87 DAYS BEFORE REUNION**

Emma woke up to the sun filtering through her open curtain. She had fallen asleep the night before with the hoodie of his sweatshirt, blocking the light. The thought of his sweatshirt made her tear up but she pushed through and got up. She took off his hoodie, carefully folding it and resting it on the chair in the corner of her room. She stopped to look at her room without the mess it had been the day before with an additional person co-living here with her and his suitcase. She took a deep breath, letting her eyes closed and allowing her mind to go back to the few days she had spent with him and everything that happened between them.

She had a full day ahead of herself and she was excited to tell all about it to Elsa -- with that in mind, Emma rushed to get ready for the day and left for School without addressing a word to her mother. She loved her dearly but seeing her emphatic look on her face would be too much for Emma right now.

**80 DAYS BEFORE REUNION**

> _@shewolf  
>  _ _free to talk about you know what?_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _yes and you can call it what it was, you know… sex._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _WOW wasn’t expecting this from the shy and innocent Emma Nolan_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _yeah well… things change when you meet the right person, and who said anything about being innocent._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _please emma,i know you better than you think. i would have known if you had done anything more than playing with yourself, just like i knew the day you and irish boy engaged in some not so-innocent skype call._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT?_
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _please, as i said… i know you -- and you were clearly distracted when we talked after it._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _so how was it? what happened? deets girls_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _so you seem to already know it was my first time, hell i can’t believe it happened so fast. do you think it’s fast? not that i regret it but shit maybe we rushed into it._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _calm down emma, you would have waited that long if your relationship took place in the same city. it may seems rushed because it was your first time meeting but i don’t blame neither of you for wanting, and you did things before - in a unconventional way but still._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _yeah you’re right. so… the first time he was here, my parents tried to make him sleep in the guest room lol. that did not happen and i know my parents know what happened behind those closed door but idc. that first night we just kiss and made out and shit. We made out and he made me come clothes on still._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _oh i made him come with my hand too and mmh i may have tasted him._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _EMMA NOLAN I STAN YOU._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _and the other time?_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _in the morning, he went down on me and then we had sex._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _EMMA NOLAN, I AM PROUD OF YOU_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _well, thanks so am i -- knowing that i was the initiator, both time._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _dammit i taught you well._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _but i want deets, like… was he good? did he take care of you?_
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _you’re lucky i love you and that im typing this because i would never discuss this out loud. but it was amazing, like i didn’t know pleasure like that excited amazing and he sure did if the amount of time i came is any indicator._
> 
> _@shewolf  
>  _ _my my my, im envious of you right now._
> 
> _@swanlady  
>  _ _yeah i wouldn’t. my very sexy, very capable boyfriend is on the other side of an ocean._

**71 DAYS BEFORE REUNION**

Killian was finally emptying entirely the suitcase he had taken with him to the USA. Time had been a limited thing for him with school and his side job. His surprise trip meant he had to ask his coworkers to cover his shifts for him and was now giving him back. It was how team work, worked and he liked it.

He pulled the small bottle of translucent liquid and even without reading any label or note, he knew. He knew that Emma had sneakily put a sample of her perfume in his luggage. He opened it and immediately, tears build in his eyes. It was as if he had been transported back to her room, his nose stuck in her hair.

He threw the rest of his remaining belonging on his bed, checked every pocket, knowing that Emma would never just give him a sample of perfume without explication. His fingers touched it and he hastily pulled it off, almost ripping it in half.

_Killian,_

_I don’t have the words to describe what it means to me that you came all the way here for my birthday - just because I kept saying that the only thing i’d want was you and you made it happen. You decided that I was worth traveling over an ocean for, changing all of your shifts at work for and spent all that money on. I never had to ask for anything in my life, and i guess life decided to give me, you. You’re the only man i’ve ever loved and I know that you’ll be the only one for me._

_I know life will try to break us up, throw anything to make it harder for us to stand together, united - but we’ll fight back. There is one thing that my mom used to tell me that i’d know when i had found my home, cause when you leave it, you just miss it and I miss you SO damn much. What I mean by that, is that you’re my home and I can’t wait to come home._

_I’ve never been good with verbal declaration..but there was things I needed you to know, things I’ve never told anyone. When I was little, I dreamed of being swept up my feet by a prince like any little girl but then I grew up and all i could feel was pressure. I was the daughter of the perfect couple that is my parent’s and [people kept joking that I would need to filled in their shoes and I never believed that I would and then you came into my life, and Killian, you made me believe all over again._

_I love you, with all of my heart._

_Yours, Emma._

Tears were running down his cheeks by the time he reached her signature at the bottom of the page. She had described everything he was feeling perfectly and he missed her even more after that. She had drawn a little arrow at the bottom of the page, indicating he turn it -- which he did -- only to discover a handwritten calendar, where he could check each day until their reunion.

**64 DAYS BEFORE REUNION**

Emma was leaning on her headboard, in sexy lingerie. She had forced Elsa to accompany her and it had been such a weird and funny adventure, it better be worth every penny she spent on that flimsy lacy set. It was deep red, low cut and was barely covering anything of hers. She had locked her door and was waiting for Killian to call her. They had discussed it beforehand, knowing that a disaster was really easy to get involved in. Her screen light up with a video call request and she hurried to accept it before taking her pose. Her self-esteem boosted by Killian’s jaw dropping in astonishment. She watched as his eyes turned dark and his tongue ran along his bottom lips. She shivered, fingers already playing with the tender skin between her breasts. “Hi baby.”

He seemed to be in a trance, unable to form any sentence and she laughed. His silence was giving her time to admire his almost naked body. She licked her lips in appreciation, lusting after him. “Damn, Emma. You’ll be the death of me.” She giggled before slowly, letting him know what would happen before plucking her own nipples and moaning in earnest. She hadn’t played with herself since he had been there, somehow thinking she was betraying him. She fell back on her bed, thighs falling open for him to see as she made herself writhe on the bed.

Soon enough, her simple, delicate touch was not enough anymore and she pulled on the strings holding her bra up, finally reaching her naked peak. She called out his name, begging him to tell her what to do. “Emma, tell me you received my little gift.” She nodded furiously as she locked her eyes with him, pupils dilated and panting. “Grab it for me” She pushed herself off the bed and ran to her closet, grabbing the box she had received earlier this week. She had peaked inside and knew it was a toy — she had never owned one, therefore she didn’t know how to use it. She laid back in her bed, holding it in her hand, smirking at him. “Are you gonna teach how to use it?” Killian was looking at her like he wanted to devour her and it was fine by her. He nodded, smirking. “Lay back and listen to me.”

**31 DAYS BEFORE REUNION**

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _one month, my love, until you’re in my arms again._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _can’t wait!! so excited to see where you grew up and everything babe_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i hope you’re slightly more excited to see me_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _ofc you idiot._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _was just checking. I miss you, and im about to run out of your perfume_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _well.. lucky for you i’ll be there in person and if you’re nice i’ll let you keep the one i’m taking with me._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _look at us, exchanging belongings._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i dont see any exchange coming from you._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _*sends a photo of a hoodie and one of his t-shirt with a note for emma on it*_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _ugh i love you so much and miss you terribly._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _right back at ya_

**14 DAYS BEFORE REUNION**

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i miss you, im lovely_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _im in class, Killian. Stop it._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _why should i stop? i have nothing better to do and i want you._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _you couldn't handle it_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _challenge accepted._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _dammit killy. Stop. i can call you the second i get off class but not now._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _emma, sweetheart. i know you’re in the library right now and i know you’re wet._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i hate you._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _nah you love me and what i can do to you._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _be sure to save those message because this is the one and only time i’ll do that while im at school._

Emma giggled, glad she was in an isolated corner before checking left and right before pulling her shirt down to put on display her lacy bra, teeth biting in her bottom lips and she snapped a selfie.

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _you’re wearing lace and you know what that does to me._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i only own lace now, baby - better get used to it._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _oh i never intend to get used to you and what you do to me._

Emma received a photo down his torso, naked, hand wrapped around himself and she felt the results of that photo in her core, getting wetter by the second. 

> _EMMA  
>  _ _fuck how i want to wrap my lips around you, sucking you in until you make me gag._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i’d love that. so much. i can’t wait to have you here i can bury myself in your tight pussy._

Emma threw caution to the wind and slid her hand under the table, her jeans unbuttoned and her finger circling her bundle of nerve. she bit her lip hard, muffling her moan.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _i want your fingers deep inside me with your tongue on my clit, baby._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _you’re not ready for our reunion. are you whimpering my name?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i want to but i can’t, just like i can never make it feel as good as you._

Emma was getting frustrated and she decided to let go of her phone to focus on her own movement. She would take care of Killian once she had come.

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i bet your fingers are circling your clit with tight circle, pulling on it with two fingers just like i taught you._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _use your free hand to play with those rosy nipples._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i know you’re close._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _come for me, emma._

Emma came the second her ordered her to and she shook with pleasure, wave after wave. She couldn’t stop the aftershocks and it made her giggle. She couldn’t believe she had just done that but it had felt way too good. She whipped her hand on the inside of her shirt, not caring one bit before grabbing her phone with both hands, sending the photo she had taken with her hand down her pants, back bowed. It was his turn to come, and she made him with gusto, smirking when he came back with one text.

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _you were right, i couldn’t handle it._

**10 DAYS BEFORE REUNION**

> _EMMA  
>  _ _i miss u_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _you too. feels like im missing a part of me_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _same, but you’ll get me back in only 10 days_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _that’s true! we survived 78 days without one another, what’s ten more?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _an eternity._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _im trying so hard to be strong for you but i just miss you. I wish we could be together all the time._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i know my love._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i keep seeing those couples at school and it’s killing me inside not to have you here. + the school knows about us now, and they keep joking that i invented you because im pathetic like that._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _emma, sweetie, we know what’s true. We know what’s in your heart. They don’t. Believe me when I tell you that i miss you like i never missed anyone, ever. I’d spend every free hour with you if I could but we can’t, not now at least. We’ll spend the rest of our life together, i promise. I love you too much to let you go._

**9 DAYS BEFORE REUNION**

> _EMMA  
>  _ _Killy?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _Yes Princess?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _I’m going to the mall one last time before I come to see you. Do you want anything from here?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _mmh… can you get me those candies we had? oh i’d kill for your mother’s homemade cookies!_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _I obviously want you too, if it wasn’t obvious enough._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _You’ve got me already, babe. I’ll go get the candy and Mom is already baking them._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _Thank you sweetheart._

**6 DAYS BEFORE REUNION**

Emma was sitting at her desk, looking up places to see in Ireland. She knew Killian had a an entire plan for them but she wanted to be prepared for that trip. She fell upon a photo of the Cliff of Moher in Galway and she knew she needed to get there.

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _Have you looked up any places you want to see while you’re here?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _so funny you’re asking me that now, i’m doing that rn._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _so what did you find?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _The cliff of Moher! That’s the only place i’ve felt strongly about and i’ve been on the Internet for the past two hours._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _then we’ll go there my love._

**3 DAYS BEFORE REUNION**

Emma was carefully choosing her clothes for her week in Europe. She knew that it was summer but she also knew that it was Ireland and that country had a mind of its own when it came to the weather. She pulled her favorite summer dress and rolled it, before putting it in the tiny empty space she had left in her suitcase. She took a photo and sent it to Killian to which he responded with a simple thumb up.

**1 DAY BEFORE REUNION**

Emma had been struggling to fall asleep and after a few rolls in her sheet -- not the fun kind. She grabbed her phone and fired a text to Killian.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _Killy? you awake?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _I’m seeing you tomorrow and I can’t sleep. I should be sleeping._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _what about me then? it’s almost 3 o’clock here my love._
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _omg true, go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow._

Emma rolled on her bed, plucked his sweatshirt to her chest and closed her eyes, a giddy smile on her face. It has stopped smelling like him a long time again but the softness of the fabric was still comfort to her. He was wearing it the first she touched him, it was more sentimental at this point. She fell asleep like a light after their exchange.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

The day had finally come. It had been eighty-eight days since she had seen Killian, touched Killian, kissed Killian or even hugged him. She couldn’t wait, she was just too excited. The night before, it had taken a small reassurance from Killian for her to fall asleep. She had tried really hard not to go overboard with her crazy texts and such. She didn’t want to make him run away from her with her clinginess — but all of that would be gone in just a few hours. She smiled at the thought.

She had been awake for a few minute, boarding on the hour for now but it wasn’t still time for her to get up and get ready so instead she had laid there and reminisce over their past relationship. In two days, the two of them would celebrate their one year anniversary together. She still couldn’t believe they managed it. When she had finally talked to her mother about her doubts and fears, Mary-Margaret had been the voice of reason, as always. She had told Emma how the first year was always the worst in terms on learning one another, no matter how big or small the distance was. She also told her that loving the person was not the problem, but choosing to keep loving them every day was. Emma had taken lots of what her mother had said that day into consideration and admitted that she was right and that both Killian and Emma would need to do just that. After all, her parents were nearing their 25th anniversary in the fall, they must know something about commitment and marriage. 

Her alarm clock went off and Emma sprang up from her bed, rushing to get ready until she realised that the faster she got ready, the longer she’d have to wait until her mother would drive her to the airport. She was about to take a shower, standing naked in front of her full length mirror. She took her time to see if she hadn’t forgotten a spot when she had shaved the day before, checking if she looked as pristine as she wanted to before she finally entered her bathroom, brushing her teeth for three full minutes, then getting in the shower where she shampooed and conditioned her hair, exfoliate her skin and washed it, applying a face mask right after getting off. She had planned her morning very carefully, to only have a few minutes to spare.

As much as reuniting with Killian was exciting, taking an overseas flight was nerve wracking and she had never done that ; hell, she had never taken a plane by herself before. She dressed in comfortable clothes rather than cute ones as she’d be stuck in an airport for two hours followed by six hours in an airplane. She pulled his sweatshirt over her head, with a pair of yoga pants. She slid into her beloved white sneakers and applied some moisturizer on her face. She double, then triple checked her suitcase before finally opening the door of her room to go downstairs and eat breakfast.

She reached the table to find a plate full of her favorite, smiling knowingly. Her dad had woken up earlier and had taken the time to prepare all of her favorite for her, for this big, scary day. She dived it with gusto, almost moaning when the pancakes covered in butter and syrup touched her tongue. She heard a chuckle from behind her and it made her jump high enough on her chair to risk her health. “Mom!” Mary-Margaret lost it, laughing louder as she walked closer to her daughter. She pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and whispered a morning greeting. “I see that my husband can and will wake up early for you, his baby girl but not for me. I’ll hold onto that, I will, David Nolan.” It was Emma’s time to laugh at her mom’s antics. She loved her parents fiercely and their relationship with one another had always been such a great example for Emma. She had wanted to find this and she felt like she had with Killian but to know for sure, they needed to break the distance permanently.

Emma had finished eating her breakfast and was finished her hot cocoa when her mother called out it was time to get going if she didn’t want to leave the airport. She chugged her mug, ran upstairs, grabbed her suitcase and bag and came back downstairs, out of breath.After checking that Emma had her passport, plane tickets and essentials she’d need during her flight and there in case her suitcase got delayed, the Nolan women left for the airport — a trip that Emma was dreading for its length but in the end, it went by, just like that.

Emma and her mother had decided to use the drop off section as to not delay anything and when Mary-Margaret killed the engine, taking off her seatbelt to get Emma’s suitcase from the truck, Emma started to get emotional. She was about to embark on the biggest adventure of her life without her mother, her rock, her everything. When her mother, walked up to her, pulling her suitcase behind her ; She didn’t hesitate to return the hug Emma had given her, eyes filled with tears. “It’s gonna be alright, Emma. You’ll handle it like a champ. I’m proud of you, always. I love you.” Emma was nodding to every statement her mother made, pulling her closer to her. “I love you too, mommy. I’m scared.” Mary-Margaret pulled away and cradle Emma’s face in her hands. “Emma Ruth Nolan, you have nothing to be scared of. It’s just a flight, and then you’ll reunite with Killian. Think about that reunion, rather than all the scary you think exists in between. I know you’re excited, use this to get through your fears.” She finished her speech by pressing her lips to Emma’s forehead in a long kiss, which caused the younger Nolan to close her eyes and relax, finally.

“Thank you, Mama. I love you.” She broke the hug, grabbed her suitcase, pulled her backpack on and walked away. “I’ll see you in ten days and yes, I’ll text you when I land.” She winked at her mother and focused on the direction she needed to go. She never saw how her mother’s shoulders fell, hand going up above her mouth as tears fell on her cheeks. She never saw how her mother was equally proud, excited and nervous for her daughter. “Good luck, Emma.” murmured Mary-Margaret to the busy drop-off area before going and climbing back in the car.

* * *

Checking in her suitcase and dropping it off, going through security, waiting for her gate to be announced and then walking to it, buying a snack for the plane and something to read in case she got bored on waiting for her flight to board, giving her boarding pass to be check as she walked by the flight attendant, finding her seat in the plane, sitting in mentioned seat, pulling off her earphone to listen to some music, Emma finally relaxed when her eyes connected with the quite boring view she had from the window on her left. She had made it to the plane. She had nothing else to do until they landed in Ireland. She shuffled in her seat, getting comfortable and was surprised to find that Suits was on the plane, she laughed. It was a sign. She played the first episode they had and let the story of the characters she knew like old friend take her away from the place she was in. 

She spent the entirety of her flight watching the story of Mike, Donna, Rachel, Harvey, Louis and Jessica. When the pilot announced that they would be landing in about twenty minutes, Emma realised that she hadn’t seen those six hours go by. Instead of clicking on the next episode, she turned it off, opened her window blind and listened to the playing Killian had made her a while ago.

They landed smoothly, patiently waited for the plane to fill out, walked out of the plane when it was her turn, went through passport control, watched as the suitcase rolled around for people to take until hers arrived and she rushed to pulled it out of the carousel, and finally, finally, Emma was walking through the door of arrivals. She knew Killian would be here to wait for her, but she didn’t know what to expect. She certainly didn’t expect that. Killian was standing on the very edge of the arrivals, waiting with a bouquet of red roses, dressed casually (thank God.) with his winning smile. She walked slowly to him but the second she felt was safe enough to leave her suitcase behind, she just broke in a run before leaping into his arms. She wrapped her entire body around him, pressing kisses to his entire face and bubble of laughters escaped both of their lips. “You’re here.” murmured Killian in her neck as he crushed her to his body. “I’m here.”

She let go and slid down his body, landing on her feet with a smile, arms still wrapped around his neck. “Are you gonna kiss me or —” Emma didn’t have time to finish her sentence that his lips crashed on hers. She had expected their first kiss after almost three months apart to be passionate and hard but Killian took his time, making sure to map every corner of her mouth. His tongue tangled with hers, almost pulling a moan out of her. She pressed harder on his lips, before breaking the kiss. She was light-headed, happy and so in love with the man in front of her. “We should probably keep that kind of kiss for when we’re home, babe.” He nodded, smile widening when she called him back his preferred pet name. “Agreed, my love.” He gave her the flowers -- the fact that he had managed to kiss her like that and hold them up at the same time was beyond her — and then walked back to get her suitcase. He grabbed her hand, she linked their fingers together and happily followed along as he led them to his car.

He drove them to his home and she happily let him give her the tour, pushing the door of his room open to put her things inside before coming back and hugging him hard. “I’ve missed you, so much.” He replied in kind, playing with her hair to soothe her. She was all over the place, with the time change, the emotional ride she had earlier and the fact that she was reunited with the love of her life. He pulled her to the couch when they snuggle. Neither of them was in any rush now that there were together. She sighed happily and pressed a kiss to the skin of his neck. “I could stay there forever.” “Me too, Swan, me too.” 

* * *

He broke the moment when Emma started to doze off. She had finally relaxed in his arms, finally let go of the tension she had carried since she had left her mother at the airport and even if it was only the middle of the afternoon for her body clock, the fact that it was already dark out had been enough for Emma to doze. Killian pulled away and she whined, gripping his shirt in her fists. “Don’t.”

“I’m just getting you to bed, you’re falling asleep sweetheart.” He pulled her up in his arms, bride-style and she snuggle into his neck for the short distance between the couch and his bed. He put her down and proceed to take off her (his) hoodie and the yoga pants she had been wearing for her trip. He pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead, smiling when she shivered in the colder air of his room. He pulled the comforter around her small frame, walking around the bed to get ready for bed. He climbed in not long after that and Emma rolled over until her back was to his chest, pulling his arms around her. “I missed this the most.” murmured Emma as her eyes closed for real this time. “I love you” murmured Killian, pressing his nose to the back of her neck. He knew she was asleep already but she hummed in her sleep, pressing back against him in response. He fell asleep easily this night, holding onto his love.

* * *

Emma woke up in the middle of the night — thanks jet lag but instead of dreading it like she thought she would. She was using her awake time to observe Killian as he slept. She had missed him so much in every way but being in his company was the thing she had missed the most, just holding him or being held by him, words not required, just taking it all in. She moved closer, fingers running down the bridge of his nose, along the sharp edge of his jaw and up the roundness of his cheeks. He sighed under her touch, leaning into her palm. “I love you so much, Killy bear.” whispered Emma right before her lips connected to his. She had intended to be quick and sweet but Killian woke up under the pressure of her kiss. “What..?” murmured Killian, confused at to what was happening.

“Shh..” She pressed a finger to his lips, smiling. “Go back to sleep. I just woke up because of the jet lag but you can go back to sleep. I’m fine.” She pressed another kiss to his lips and before he could deepen it, she moved away and pressed her ear to his chest, right above his heart. His heartbeat was slow and was enough to soothe her back to sleep.

* * *

The second time Emma woke up was a lot more enjoyable. Killian was leaving kisses down her neck and on her collarbones to pull her out of her slumber. She groaned, rubbed her eyes and wrapped him into her arms. “Hi baby.” Her voice was raspy from sleep and it made him laugh. “Good morning, love.”She shivered at his voice, laughing when his stubble touched the sensitive skin of her neck. She pushed him away when he murmured something she didn’t get. “What was that?” hands pressed flat on his torso, holding him up. “I said.. I have a surprise for you.” At his words, she pushed him away from her and sat on the bed, suddenly wide awake.

“What?!” asked Emma, confused. It wasn’t their anniversary yet. She knew she hadn’t missed any of their milestones. What was he on about? He moved away from the bed with confidence, grabbing an envelope and offering it to her. She took it with shaking fingers, and opened it. She gasped when she saw the content, throwing it away and jumping on Killian. “Really? Are we really going?” She was looking at him with so much hope and love in her eyes that Killian was so glad he had decided to do that. He simply nodded and kissed her back the second their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**_HOPE YOU’RE NOT TO FED UP OF FLYING YET,   
_ ** **_BECAUSE YOU AND I WE’RE TAKING OFF FOR PARIS TONIGHT._ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday Darah, this one is for you
> 
> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

Waking up in the city of love had always been a dream of hers but Emma never realised she would get to live it with Killian. They had landed pretty late the night before and had not seen much on their way to the hotel Killian had booked for them. She had mostly been drowsy from the trip down and she was still under her initial jet lag. They had falling asleep holding one another, until she had rolled over but they hands were still linked. They had gotten used to that when they slept together via Skype. It had happened a bunch in the night following their separation and both were reaching out for the other — only now, they could hold onto one another. She had woken up once during the night only long enough to get a glass of water, then she climbed back into bed and snuggled in Killian’s back, wrapping herself around him. He had sighed and pulled her hand closer to his chest.

She woke up slowly, unwilling to open her eyes. She wanted to enjoy the stillness of the morning. She rolled in the bed, expecting to find the warm body that usually slept next to her but found nothing but cold sheet. She frowned, reluctantly opening one eye to see if he was nearby but Killian was nowhere to be seen. She pouted and huffed.

She hadn’t imagined their first morning in Paris to be this lonely, she had wanted to cuddle and enjoy the stillness of their morning. She pushed herself up on her elbow, keeping the sheet secure to her chest with one hand. Her eyes landed on a piece of paper that she grabbed before falling back down on the bed. Where was Killian?

She ignored the piece of paper first, sitting up against the headboard, she was getting grumpier and grumpier by the second. She couldn’t believe that he would just live her alone on their first morning. It also was the first morning where she hadn’t been dead to the world. They could have enjoyed themselves. She could feel her blood boils in her veins. She was also feeling the panic settle inside her and she refused to let it win. She sat, knee up and her forehead fell on them as she breathed in and out to calm herself down.

She kept breathing this way for a few more minutes after the panic had gone away or you know away enough for her to function like a proper human being. She held the paper at eye level and read his note. It was sweet in a way but it triggered something inside her that she hadn’t felt in such a long time that it took her a few minutes to realised what it was.

_Emma,_  
_I went on a mission for breakfast. i’ll hopefully be back before you wake up but just in case._  
_i love you_  
_yours,  
_ _killy bear_

She could almost taste her anger, her insecurities and it was anything but a good sign. She needed to get a hold on her emotions before acting but it seemed that her body was on auto pilot because her fingers were already closing around her phone. She located her phone, grabbed it and started typing.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _i can’t believe you. you’re such a piece of shit for doing this, as if you couldn’t have waited for me to wake up? of course not, you had to go out in MY favorite city without me for the first time. you can be so selfish sometimes._

As she typed, tears of rage and sadness spilled over and she swiped them aggressively before pressing send. She knew, deep down, that she would regret it but she couldn’t have helped herself. She needed to blow off some steam before he came back. She pushed the comforter, dragged herself in the bathroom where she took a quick shower. she didn’t even take the time to appreciate the beauty of the room. It was so French and so elegant but Emma paid it no mind and walked out, naked. She was pulling her clothes for today out of her suitcase when the door opened but Emma was angry, sad and vexed. He had booked this trip for them, but the reason it was this city was because it was her favorite, not his, h e r s.

She pulled on her underwear, bra and sundress, refusing to look at Killian. She could see him in her peripheral view. He was standing there, looking at her, holding a paper bag in his left hand and scratching at his ear with his right. She knew he felt bad but she couldn’t talk just yet. He knew it but he also knew they only had a few days here before their flight back to Ireland. 

“Emma” called softly Killian but she ignored him, grabbing her makeup bag and walking in the bathroom to start on with her morning routine. After discarding their breakfast on the table, he followed after her and before she could wet her toothbrush, he grabbed her wrist and pull until she was facing him.

“Oh so now, you’re violent too? good to know.” spit Emma to his face, she pulled her hand free of his hold and stared coldly at him. “What the actual hell is going on, love?” asked Killian, looking at her as if trying to get inside her head. She pushed him away the second he tried to hold her again, growling at him. “Don’t even try to touch me right now.”

“Emma, what is this all about? I’m utterly lost here.” “Lost? you were certainly not lost when you were strolling the streets of Paris without me, were you?! Or when you decided to leave me alone?! If you didn’t want me to come, you should have said so. I wouldn’t feel like such an idiot right now!” Her voice had an edge in it, showing that she was close to tears. She didn’t want to cry dammit, but it felt as if her heart was being ripped apart. She knew that she was overreacting and being over dramatic but she couldn’t help it. She had been without him for three months and the second morning after their reunion he was already leaving her alone.

“I left you a note! I was just getting us breakfast, love. Not parading.” He stopped walking closer to her, seeing it wasn’t helping is case. He truly didn’t know what had caused all of this. They were happy, or at least he had thought they had been but now he started to doubt himself. “Emma, love.” He reached out, offering comfort without forcing her to take it. “talk to me?” He needed her to explain what happened for her to react this way. He knew it was bigger that just going out for the first time without her but he couldn’t understand it without her help.”

She let him touched her cheek but when his fingers tried to close around her hair, her neck to pull her in a hug she pushed him away. “Stop trying to own me. Stop trying to make it all better with a hug.” She stood in front of him, arms limp on each of her side. “Tell me why you left? TELL ME!” Killian moved back when her voice turned icy and loud, he walked back in the main area and sat on their bed, looking at her completely dumbfounded. “I told you, I just went to get breakfast. That’s all, Emma.” Killian rarely called her Emma and it was such a weird concept for him. He could see it was affecting her as well but he couldn’t make himself call her by the endearments he usually would, not when she was yelling at him -- and doubting him, and them.

Emma walked up to him, fire in her eyes. “Are you sure that’s all?” She was pushing, for nothing and she knew it. She was just too ashamed of her own insecurities but she couldn’t let her walls down. Not when he had left her like that. “You left because I wasn’t good enough.” murmured Emma so quietly that she knew he couldn’t possibly have heard her but the fire flashing in his eyes confirmed that he had. She braced herself for what she knew was coming but Killian surprised her. “You are enough, more than. You are everything I want in my life. You’re the only person I want. You know all of that. I told you that before, love.” Emma nodded slowly and felt her heart skipped a beat at his pet name for her. 

Killian understood what was going on in that moment but he had no idea how to help her or the situation. He knew that holding her until she was ready to be held couldn’t happen or she would run so instead, Killian staying silent and looked at her. He smiled gently at her, hoping his feelings were showing through his blue eyes. The silence went on and on and Emma shifted, slowly walking closer. She pressed a kiss to his forehead but instead of feeling better, Killian felt like this was goodbye. His gut feelings were confirmed when Emma grabbed her still unpacked suitcase and walked to the door.

“Maybe, I should go home… maybe we shouldn’t be together.” murmured Emma as she closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter but i needed it to end it here, next one should be longer! x


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

Killian had looked left and right, top and bottom for Emma, going to every places she could have gone to before remembering they had installed that tracking app on each other phone. He logged on it and sighed in relief when Emma’s location was their hotel. He rushed there and found her in the corner of the lobby, her suitcase in front of her as she sobbed quietly in his hoodie — a new one.

He walked to her, falling to his knees in front of her before pulling her to him. “I’m sorry, Emma.” kept murmuring Killian in her ear and she clutched him to her. She sobbed in his shoulder, whining when he pulled away, only to quiet down when she realised he had only done that to stand. He kept her in his arms, cradling her against his chest. He caught the eye of one of the valet boy and mouthed the number of their room before walking to the elevators. Emma was gripping him hard enough to rip the simple shirt he was wearing. They reached their room in no time at all, and Killian sat on the bed. “I’m here, love. I’m not going anywhere.” He felt her fierce embrace envelope him, a small sob escaping him her lips as he tightened his hold around her. Both were relishing in the way their arms feel around the other. He breathed deeply on the crook of her neck, his hands soothingly caressing her back until he felt her relax against him.

“I’m so sorry, Killy.” murmured pitifully Emma in his neck, voice raspy from all her tears. He would have let her have all the time she needed to be ready to talk but Emma pulled away and sat in the middle of the bed. “I guess I should explain myself…” She shrugged and held her hand up for him to take, which he did. He sat in front of her, looking at her softly. He wanted to know but he didn’t want to force her. He smiled at her, eyes bright with eagerness but she could see it was eating him alive not to know what happened.

“When I woke up and you weren’t here, I just felt like I was alone in the world. We just reunited and you had left me.” She looked down onto her laps, trying not to cry or break down in front of him anymore. “We don’t get to spend lots of time together since we live on different continent and the fact that at the first occasion, you left me — as if you didn’t want to be with me.” She choked on those last few words, tears running down her cheeks. “Emma —” tried to interrupt Killian but she held her hand up, cutting him off. She needed to finish her thoughts or else, she’d never get to the end. “I know we never chose to be apart but we are and the fact that you left while i was asleep made me realised that you could just leave me. You could just get up, take your things and disappear. You could send me a text saying that it was finished between us and I could do nothing. This is what I felt like this morning. You left and I had no idea where you went, even if it was to get breakfast.” She looked at him, praying that he could understand where she was coming from. She kept her gaze steady and on his, letting him see the rawness of her emotions. “I just realised that I had no control whatsoever and had no way of trying to stop you if you wanted to leave and I panicked.” 

Killian pulled her to him, arms wrapping around her small frame and she went willingly. “I’m never going to leave, love. You’re the love of my life, sweetheart.” He soothed her with circular motions on her back, fingers playing with her hair. She tucked herself under his chin and nodded. She knew he was telling the truth and instead of thinking about everything that could go wrong, she focused on what was actually real and true in their relationship. They had committed to one another for a year now, and she was going to choose him every day for the rest of her life. 

* * *

Emma had fallen asleep curled up around his chest after her confession, wearing herself off with her tears and sobs. Killian had stayed up, thinking about all the things she had said and he really tried to understand where she was coming from but she had doubted him, doubting them so easily that now he was the one doubting her, them. She moved against him and groaned before pulling herself closer to him. “I love you.” murmured Emma as she pressed her lips to his neck, before moving her lips up to his ear. “always.” She fell back asleep right after, not giving him the time to respond but he knew now, that she was his only choice and that he would fight for her. His brother always told him that a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.

* * *

After their little argument that almost ended up with them breaking up, or at lease with her flying back home, Killian and Emma seemed to have grown closer and stronger. Killian made sure to stay with her until she woke up, taking advantage of the early morning hour to capture Emma in her most innocent side. They only had three days left in the city before they were due to fly back to his home where Liam and Julia would be waiting for them. He was excited but slightly anxious about it. Killian had taken her to dinner to one of those little quaint french restaurant the night after their fight to get back into a better spirit which had thankfully worked for the both of them.

They had visited the _Louvre_ Museum, walked along the Seine, locked their love on the _Pont des Arts_ , climbed the hundreds steps to _Montmartre_ , strolled the _Champs-Elysées_ , went on a ride on the big wheel at the Place de la Concorde, took photo on top of the Tour Montparnasse, watched people walk by while sitting on the edge of the canal Saint-Martin, used the Parisian Metro, every things Emma had dreamed of doing were done, visited or seen. She kept thanking Killian over and over again. He had made that trip a reality for her and now that their anniversary was coming up the next day, she needed to give back to him. She knew he had plan and had decided to surprise him when they would get back to his place. It would be more unexpected and she loved to surprise him.

It was now their last day in Paris and Killian had plans for them as today was their anniversary. Emma had woken up to Killian peppering kisses on her face and neck, then she saw the giant bouquet of buttercups on her nightstand and she had pulled him to her, lips crashing to his in an urgent kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close as he tried to pull away. She whined when he broke their kiss but moaned when his lips latched on the sensitive spot behind her ear, the one only he knew about. 

She moaned his name, pulling on his hair and she arched her back in pleasure. She could feel him pressing on her stomach, shivering at the wave of lust she felt through her. She caressed his naked back, running her nails on his skin making him shiver in her arms. “Fuck, Emma!” She pulled his head up and crashed her lips on his, teeth clacking together and they devoured one another. She couldn’t get enough of him. She pulled her knees higher around his hips and his weight landed between her thighs, where she needed him the most. She rocked her hips and called out his name softly. Unlocking his lips from hers, he pushed on his hands. He was leaning over her, looking at her with so much hunger in his eyes that she could feel it.

He rocked his hips in hers, watching as her eyes fell closed and her hips moved back against his, following his movement. Her hands fell from his back to grab onto the railing of the bed, arching her back further up as she moaned. Her teeth closed on her bottom lip as her neck elongated as the pleasure got higher and higher. She could feel her orgasm coming and as much as she wanted to fight it, she couldn’t do anything. She opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his, smirking as she felt the wave of pleasure crushing over her. She called out his name, banging her hand on the mattress next to her. She had never come like that and he wasn’t even inside her yet. He pulled off a little bit to give her time to get back down. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck, letting her get her breathing back in order but Emma had other plans for him. she closed her fist in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him with everything she had. She closed her teeth over his lips and pulled back, making him groan her name. She felt a new wave of want low in her belly and she was quick to roll them around until she landed on his hips. She pushed herself up, hands on the hem of his boxers. “Take them off.” Ordered Emma with a dark glint in her eyes. Once both of them were naked, she climbed on him once again and circled her hips on him, making sure the head of his cock was gliding through her bottom lips. Her wetness was dripping on him and he groaned at the feeling. “Emmaaaa” moaned Killian when he couldn’t take anymore of her teasing. She pressed harder against him and his cock jumped, asking for the attention it needed. “What do you want, baby?” Asked Emma had both her hands on his chest, nails biting into his skin. 

Hips rolling in a steady rhythm, Emma bit down on the moan that almost escaped her throat. She wanted Killian to break first, to beg. “Do you want to be inside me?” She pressed harder on him, fingers sliding down to his hips. She moved up a bit and grabbed his shaft in her hand, touching it lightly. “It that what you want?” She smirked when he nodded, hands gripping her hips. “Then, what are you waiting for?” She leaned in quickly, lips to his ear. “Take me.” She felt herself being pushed up as he rolled them over and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She moaned his name when he pushed inside her, grinding his pubic bones against her clit and she jumped. He pulled on his legs, pushing them against her chest and opening her up for him. He slid in deeper, bottoming out and she cried out, head thrashing. Her hand moved to hold him but he grabbed them and held them up above his head with his as he pushed in and out of her with a deep and hard rhythm. “Killian, please!” She cried out. She was so close but unable to fall. He let go of one of her hands, head dipping down to press on her neck. “You want to come, love?” He felt her nod, whining. “Ask nicely.”

“Please, Killian, make me come.” She had moved her lips to his, speaking into his mouth. She has infused has much as lust into her voice but the fact that she was panting made it harder. She arched her back against him and he let go of her second hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her closer, always closer. She came by surprise, his fingers barely touching her bundle of nerves as her body tensed up. Her inner muscles contracted on him and he roared as he spilled his seed inside her. He let go of her legs and she let them fall open on the mattress, panting for breath. Killian rolled off and landed next to her.

“Wow..” chuckled Emma, rolling over to pressed her face to his chest. She had never felt anything like what she had this morning. Her body shook with aftershock and Killian laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you so much, Emma.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Emma was following Killian, hands wrapped around his biceps. He had forced her to wear a blindfold and Emma had obeyed relatively quickly. She was trusting him with her life and she didn’t want to spoil what he had planned for them. He slowed down when they started to get closer to their destination, or what she thought it was. She wasn’t sure where they were but she could hear the water close by and someone was playing soft music around them. She smiled at the memory of the day before when Killian and Emma had walked along the Seine, hands locked together as they took the city of love with love. “Keep your eyes closed, loved.” She nodded and squealed when she felt herself being lifted and put down on a rocky surface. Her smile only grew when she understood what she was on. “Are we on a boat, Killy bear?” She heard snickered around her and realised that they weren’t alone. She murmured a sorry to him as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It’s alright, you couldn’t know the captain was with us tonight.” She giggled and turned around to press her back to his front and let the soft wind soothe her nerves. She didn’t know what she was nervous but tonight seemed to be an important night for them. She still hadn’t opened her eyes even if Killian had told her that she could, she loved taking everything in with her other senses and Killian would be there to keep her safe if necessary. She pulled his arms around her and hummed softly. “I love you sweetheart.” She smiled, turned her head and pressed a kiss to the skin she could reach from her position, his chin. “Open your eyes, love.” Emma did and the sight that was in front of her took her breath away. The Eiffel Tower was sparkling in front of them, reflecting in the water under them. She gasped, awestruck at what she was seeing, what Killian had orchestrated for her. She turned around and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. “Thank you, Killian.” He smiled, cocked his head on the left and scratched behind his ear. “I know you’ve always dreamed of that and I can’t give you dinner at the Eiffel Tower but it’s as close as I could get you.” She shook her head at his nonsense. “This is perfect, babe.” 

They watched the Eiffel Tower twinkle in front of their eyes for a few minutes. She took a photo of it and immediately shared it with her mom and the world. Their relationship had gained such a weird hype from the world but it was sweet that people were rooting for them and Emma felt like she owed them some update so she took another photo of the two of them, taken by the captain, standing in front of _La Dame de Fer_.

The captain announced that they had reached their destination for tonight as he docked the boat back on the side of the river. Emma turned to Killian, impatiently awaiting her next instruction but she was surprised to see the captain left the boat with a wink. “Killian?” She looked at him and he smirked. “We’re to have dinner right here and then in a little bit more than an hour we have a schedule visit of the Eiffel Tower.” He shrugged sheepishly and she launched herself at him, forcing him to take a step back to steady them. She hugged him fiercely, giggling. “I can’t believe you would do that for me.” He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and guided her to the table on the bow of the ship, pulling her chair for her and they ate in silence, smiling at one another. Emma was living her dream.

When it was time to walk to the Eiffel Tower, Killian climbed out of her boat first and offered his hand to Emma. She followed him to their destination. They met with a guide and she took them to the second floor, bypassing the first as it was mostly the restaurant and not the most interesting floor anyway. Emma was snuggling into his chest and they took the elevator. The old metal box didn’t seem safe to her but she would take it to get to the top. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and the guide asked if we were celebrating a special occasion to which Killian responded. “Oh! Just the fact that this amazing lady chose to date me for a whole year.”

Their guide chuckled at Killian’s chosen words. “I would have never guessed you two were only together a year. You seem to have such a profound connection.” She was speaking with a strong french accent but Emma smiled and looked up at Killian, knowing that he would look down at the same time. He leaned in a pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Hear that, Swan? We’re an old couple.” She laughed and buried her face in his chest. They arrived at the second floor but their guide told them that they should go to the top first as it was less crowded. The accepted the offer and Emma soon stepped out on the top of the Eiffel Tower. She gasped ant rushed to the edge, fingers gripping the rails. She turned around to look at Killian, offering him her hand.

He took his time walking up to her and wrapped his arms around her body, hand settling on her stomach. She moved a little until her body was snuggled into his more comfortably, hands laying on his. “I can’t believe we’re here.” murmured Emma, voice full of emotion. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, humming. Killian knew that their guide was taking photo of them as he had requested it on his reservation email. The walked along the top, moving out of people’s way and found a secluded spot for themselves. Both were silent but both could feel the other nervousness. “Emma?” “Killian?” They turned to one another and Emma felt her breath leave her body in a whoosh. He was holding a velvet box in his hand and she was holding a rectangular one. They chuckled and exchanged their gifts. She took his and before she could pried it open, Killian pressed his hand above hers. “It’s not what you think but it’s also important.” Emma felt her body relax slightly, she wouldn’t have refused his proposal if it had been one but she wasn’t ready for that, yet. She pried the boy open and found the prettiest, most elegant ring and when she squinted her eyes at it, she could see he had engraved it with _E &K — 7/7/2019_. She laughed and encouraged him to open his gift and his reaction was speechless. He pulled the chain out of the box, only to discover a ring that looked masculine and simple enough for him to wear. “Look inside.” murmured Emma and Killian did as he was told, finding her engraving. _7/7/2019 — always_

“Can I?” asked Killian as he pulled the ring out of the box, pulling her hand closer to him. She nodded, eyes filled with tears. “I love you, Emma. From the very first tweet we exchanged. forever.” She leaned up on her toes and kissed him, pulling him closer to her with her hand on his neck. “I love you too, Killian.” She took his chain and placed it over his head. “Always.”

* * *

She was holding his hand in hers as they lazily walked through the streets of Paris one last time. Her ring such a weird feeling on her finger but she smiled every time the light caught up on it. They were flying back to Ireland and she was really excited to see where he had grew up and learn all about his country and his family. She knew Liam and Julia would be the one picking them up from the airport and she thought she would be nervous but after a night like this one, nothing could take her down. She would meet his family with courage and make him proud. She stopped him in the middle of sidewalk, pulling on his hand until his chest was pressed against hers. “I love you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

Emma had fallen asleep on his shoulder as soon as they had found their seats in the airplane. She had pulled on the hoodie she had first stolen when he had visited her because she was always cold in plane and then proceed to pull his arm up and around her shoulder. She had sat with her legs underneath her, snuggling as close to Killian as she could. The flight wouldn’t be longer than two hours but Emma was adamant to use it as a power nap -- and it’s not like they could do much on a plane. He had waggled his eyebrows at her at this comment, and she had blushed, slapping his chest as she giggled.

The flight passed without any incident and Killian was soon shaking Emma awake after the plane had touched down. He couldn’t understand how she could sleep through a take off and a landing but apparently she could and it was endearing. She groaned but opened her eyes, pressing her face to his neck as she yawned. “Have we landed?” He chuckled at her innocent question before responding that yes, otherwise she’d still be asleep. She pushed herself up and stretched, her joint popping from her curved position. They got off the plane, waiting for her suitcase at the baggage claim. As they waited, she leaned against her boyfriend -- too tired to even stand by herself. She stopped her suitcase but before she could move to get it, Killian was halfway there already and she smiled at his dedication.

Suitcase pulled behind them, hand securely held in his, they walked out of the arrivals and just like the last time she walked out of those doors, a member of the Jones family was waiting for her, them. She felt the tension build in her shoulder but pushed it away. She offered a sleepy smile to Liam and Julia, waving as her head fell on Killian’s shoulder.“Hi guys!”

Julia was buzzing to get her arms around Emma and as soon as she got the opportunity to do so, she did. Pushing Killian away and hugging Emma with all she had. Emma laughed, closing her arms around the other woman. They had talked a few times since they had been introduced and Emma could already feel the connection between the two grow thicker. She pulled away from Julia and was surprised to be engulfed in a hug from Liam. He hadn’t been thrilled with her when they had met but apparently he had gotten over his issues because the hug she received was anything but cold. She felt welcomed and she could feel the weight that was on her shoulders lift up.

They all got into the car, joking around and exchanging anecdotes about one another. Emma’s belly was hurting with all the laugh she had been doing. Julia and Liam were happily sharing silly stories about Killian and she was loving it. “I’ve got to show you his baby photos when we get home!” exclaimed Julia, with a renewed excitement. Killian grumbled, not happy with that but he was happy to see his family get on well together. She smiled, leaning over the middle seat and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’ve seen mine, babe.” He smirked at her and winked. “It’s only fair, I guess.”

* * *

“Killian?” Asked as they passed the cemetery. She knew where his mom was buried since their talk about that and she really wanted to pay her respect to his mom and she thought it was something they needed to do together. He was lost in his thoughts, today had been heavy on him as they had walked to every places he had lived, including the bridge and the cave. She was holding him, with her arm around his waist as they walked. “Mmh?” He looked at her, offering her a small smile. “Would you hate me if I suggested we go visit your mom?” asked Emma, unsure of what she was asking. Killian looked up, he had led them here without meaning to and it was a sign like any other in his book, instead of verbally responding, he pulled his hand out of her back pocket and grabbed her hand, walking purposely to his mother’s grave. She followed mutely, apprehending what was going to happen. They stopped in front of a really pretty and simple stone, accompanied by some pretty flowers. Killian fell on his knees in front of her, murmuring a quiet “Hi mum.” Emma decided to walk back a little to give him the privacy but Killian’s hand shot up and grabbed her thigh, keeping her exactly where she was. “I’m here with Emma, I told you about it a long time ago now, and we’ve been together for a year. This is why she’s here and she wanted to say hi, so here we are. I walked us here without thinking about it but I guess my subconscious needed it and so here we are. I miss you so much, mum and I wish you could see how I changed my life around, how happy she makes me.” He looked up to Emma and smiled but his smiled dimmed down when he saw the tears on her cheeks.

She kneeled next to him, wrapping her arms around his body, head tucked in his neck. “I love you so much.” murmured Emma in his skin. She pulled away and sat next to him, hand gripping his. “Hello, Mrs Jones.” started Emma, unsure of what to say. “I wish we could have met under better circumstances and I just want to say you raised two amazing boy and you should be proud of them. They grew up to be two incredible men with good manners. Alice, please accept my respect and believe that I will do everything in my power to keep Killian happy.” She smiled at the stone, pressing the tip of her fingers on the grave, letting silence stretched itself until she felt Killian lean on her, her shirt getting wet. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as he let go and broke down in her arms. “I’m here, baby. Just breathe. It’s alright, I’m here.” She kept murmuring in his hair, pressing kisses everywhere she could reach. 

* * *

Killian had borrowed Liam’s car to drive to the cliff of Moher. Emma was asleep in the passenger seat as he had woken her up at the crack of dawn to enjoy to the most of their day out to the sight. He was happily driving them out, hand splayed on her leg, her fingers slotted between his. She squeezed his hand when she woke up, yawning to wake herself up. “Hi again, love.” She blushed. “Sorry for falling asleep on you, babe.” He shook his head at her nonsense. “Don’t worry. I’m the one who kept you awake way past your bedtime” teased Killian with a raised brow as he squeezed her thigh. “That you did, but I enjoyed every minutes of it.” She took his hand to her lips, pressing a kiss in the center of his palm.

Emma looked out to admire the landscape. Ireland was so different from America and where she had always visited and she loved how green it was. Sheep everywhere, rocky mountains and small cottage. It was so quaint and cute. They arrived to the cliffs after four hours of road tripping. It had taken longer than planned but Emma had wanted to stop every time she had seen something pretty or when something caught her eye. He had laughed at her excitement but in the end had been happy to snap all the photo she had requested.

They were walking to the edge of the cliffs and Emma was more awestruck by the second. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, everything was even more beautiful than in any photos she had seen online. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her and she walked along the edge. She wanted to find a quiet spot for them to enjoy to timeless sight they were given the chance to look at. “This, a good spot?” She pointed to a small, secluded rock bench, that was fortunately free from others tourists. He nodded and helped her to sit on the bench once they got here. She sat and he pulled her legs over his, pulling her closer to him. He seemed to never be able to stop touching her and she loved the attention.

They enjoyed the stillness of the moment, cuddling together and just living in the moment. “Emma?” She hummed in response. “I love you.” She smiled, leaning up and pressing her i love you on his cheek with a kiss. “Thank you for taking me out here, Killy bear.” murmured Emma, eyes locked on the landscape.

* * *

the situation was reverse. Emma was the one leaving this time and as much as she had wanted him to drive her to the airport she knew that she wouldn’t have been strong enough to not breakdown in the middle of the airport. She had woken up to an empty bed but instead of complaining she took advantage of the space and stretched, humming in delight. She pressed her nose to his pillow, breathing in deep and sighing. She knew she would miss this the most, after being able to hug and touch him.

She pushed herself up and started to get ready. She was down to pulling her hoodie when she decided to steal another one. He had worn one the day before and she simply took it from the corner chair and pulled it on, smiling at the sense of comfort that came with the heavy feeling of the clothe and his smell.

She closed her suitcase and called to book her taxi for twenty minutes from now. She walked out of the room and found Killian leaning over the kitchen table, reading over his school work and she walked up to him and hugged him. “Are you stealing one of my hoodie again?” She chuckled as she nodded against his back. “Yup, and you can’t stop me.” Teased Emma before turning him in her arms. “I wouldn’t dream of it, love.” He leaned in a pressed a slow kiss to her lips, taking all the time they didn’t have to work her up. She moaned his name, hands pulling him closer and deepening his kiss.

They broke it off after a little bit, both of them panting for breath but smiling brightly to one another. “We never discussed when we’ll see one another again..” shrugged Emma, hands pressed flat on his chest, eyes bright with tears and love. She didn’t want to cry, not yet at least but not knowing when she’ll see him again hurt more than she had realised it would. “I don’t know, love… I can’t give you any precise dates for now. He pulled her into his chest when her walls crumbled and she started sobbing in the safety of his arms. “dammit, I promised myself I wouldn’t cry.” His hands were moving up and down, giving her the time she needed to get over this wave of emotions. He couldn’t do much more about it than be here.

Her phone biped, letting them know that it was time for Emma to leave. She pulled back only to leaned in and pressed a last kiss to his lips. “I’ll text you when I get back home.” murmured Emma against his lips and he pressed another kiss to her lips before pulling away and letting her go. She needed to go if she didn’t want to miss her flight. She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the room, turning around one last time. “I love you, Killy bear.” He called out his love back before the door closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next three weeks will be crazy, so i don't know if i'll be able to keep the daily update. I'll try my best to deliver. x


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

They had been separated for three months and Emma was not living it well. They had had so much trouble getting to talk on a daily basis and Skype had been a bitch. It was nice that she could see him and spend a few hours in his company but the drawback was that she missed him even more afterwards. He did everything he could to cheer her up but nothing was working and when one day, she texted him in tears because it hurt too much. He decided to help her get better.

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _rubs, are you in NYC this weekend?_
> 
> _RUBY  
>  _ _no, i flew home for the long weekend, y?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _was gonna tell Emma to come down to NYC, she’s really sad and the distance is not helping at all and I can’t really do much from ireland…_
> 
> _RUBY  
>  _ _why don’t you fly out for the weekend? you can crash at my place. That would cheer her up._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i’ll check the flights._
> 
> _RUBY  
>  _ _i can give you some of my miles, that will help you out with the price._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _okay, i need 8K miles to get my tickets for almost nothing._
> 
> _RUBY  
>  _ _i’ll transfer them, boo. i’ll get you to my girl._
> 
> _RUBY  
>  _ _do you want me to text emma and organise it? it will be less sketchy that way._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _sure! thanks rubs, you’re a lifesaver._

Killian and Ruby talked a bit more about the organization of the trip. Ruby was to tell Emma to get to NYC on Friday morning while Killian would arrive Thursday evening. He started to pack right away, once again excited to what was coming. He booked his flights and sent the confirmation to Ruby as she would be the one picking him up from the airport, exchanging the keys before she was off herself to Alabama.

> _RUBY  
>  _ _hey girl, wanna come see me for the long weekend?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _idk got to ask my parents, lemme do that now_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _i was supposed to call Killian this weekend, i’ll check with him too._
> 
> _RUBY  
>  _ _sure thing, let me know boo._

“Mom, can I go down to NYC this weekend to see Ruby?” asked Emma, looking at her mother. For the first time in a few weeks, the smile that Mary-Margaret saw on her daughter’s face was real and she decided to agreed to that plan even if they had plans for this weekend. They could still go pumpkin hunting the following weekend. She nodded, pressing a kiss to Emma’s forehead. “Sure. Let me know the details of your trips. I can take you to the airport or train station if needed, honey.” She jumped from her seat, hugging her tightly. “Thanks Ma, love you” She turned around to go browse the Internet to book her tickets. “I’ll give you everything when I booked everything.”

> _EMMA  
>  _ _Killy? can we reschedule our Skype call to monday?_
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _sure…. why?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _im going to see Ruby this weekend!! I’m so excited._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _im glad, sweetheart. you deserve to have fun and im sure ruby will make sure you have some. let me know how your trip is, k?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _you know i will, baby. ily_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _sorry again for ditching you._

Killian smiled at the way his plan was working. He finished packing and went to sleep as it was already late for him. He would need to take an early flight to London and then fly out to the big apple. 

> _EMMA  
>  _ _RUBYYYY_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  _ _get ready for a crazy weekend with me!! i’ll arrive at the train station at 8 am on Friday, is that okay?_
> 
> _RUBY  
>  _ _yup, that works. can’t wait to see you._

Ruby felt bad for leading on her best friend but it was for a good cause. She screen-shotted her conversation with Emma with the details of her train to Killian with a winky emoji.

Killian woke up to that text of Ruby and smiled. He needed to get to the airport soon, grabbing his things and left his place. He took the train to the airport, checked in and in no time at all, Killian was flying over the ocean to London where he would have to wait a few hours. He was lucky that by the time he took off for NYC, Emma was in class for her last day before the weekend. She wouldn’t be looking too much into his lack of texts. He arrived in La Guardia airport at five in the evening, found Ruby who hugged him so tightly he got scared he would die, and together they left for her apartment. She gave him the key, showed him how to go to to Grand Central Station and after a quick dinner together, she left for Alabama.

* * *

Emma had always loved the city and the closer her train got to New York, the harder her heart was beating. She was listening to the playlist he had created for her. She had so many by now that she could choose one based on her mood, falling asleep to the sleepy one. She had slept through most of the ride down to New York City, only waking up when the Grand Central Station was announced. She grabbed her bag and got off the train.

Emma was walking out of the train station, looking for Ruby when a face that she could recognize with her eyes closed caught her eyes. She turned around, gasping when she saw his smiling face and she took off -- in his direction. He moved towards her and they collided together, one of them was sobbing, the other silently crying. Both of them were lost in the other, trying to take in everything the other had to offer. Emma couldn’t make herself let go and Killian seemed to be the same. She moved, but only enough to land her mouth on his, hands holding onto his neck as she could taste his tears. They heard catcalls but didn’t care.

They had reunited. They were together.

After their heartfelt reunion, the couple, led by Killian found their way to the metro station to go back to Ruby’s place. Emma asked all the questions she had, shaking her head when Killian told her it was initially Ruby’s idea.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _i don’t know if i love you or hate you for playing me like this._
> 
> _RUBY  
>  _ _you love me, and you’ll love me even more after this weekend. sorry i couldn’t be there when you arrived. i’ll come see you soon._

They arrived at Ruby’s place and Emma fell on the bed, pulling Killian after her. She cuddled in his side, face pressed to his neck. She didn’t want to move. She just wanted to take it all in. She wanted to take in the fact that her internet best friend had helped her boyfriend flew to New York City because she needed to see him. She pressed a kiss to his skin, closing her arms around him tighter. They only had three days in the city but it was more than what she could have hoped for.

“What do you want to do today?” asked Killian, pulling away to look at her. She closed her eyes when his fingers started to run on her skin, giggling when he reached her neck and tickled her. “Can we go to Brooklyn, using the Brooklyn bridge?” He nodded, kissing her and getting up from the bed but Emma pulled him back down, snuggling. “But first, I want to cuddle a bit more.” He laid down next to her, rolling them on their sides so they were facing each other and together, the took the time to get reacquainted with the other. Emma moved until her nose touched his and she pressed closer, her body aligned with his. He wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hand playing in his hair as a shiver ran down her spine when he started to play with her hair, pulling her closer.

After spending a few hours just cuddling which was interrupted by Emma’s growling stomach. She blushed, hiding her face in his chest as he laughed at her. “I guess that’s our cue.” He pulled her up from the bed, kissing her. “We’re leaving in five, do what you need to do, love.” He left Ruby’s room to put his shoes on and waited in the entryway as Emma ran to the bathroom to redo her hair and changed from her traveling clothes. She walked up to him in time and together they left Ruby’s place, holding hand.

Taking the subway in New York City was always an adventure. One she didn’t like much when she was alone but with Killian, it was fun. He made it fun and she could always use the excuse of the crowded car to cuddle into her boyfriend’s arms. They got off at Brooklyn Bridge on the green line. Strong wind pulled on her hair, forcing her to tie them up in a ponytail. She laughed at the pout on Killian’s face. He liked the be able to play with her hair but he wouldn’t be able to since she had pulled it up. She pulled on the hand she was still holding and started to walk across the bridge, looking left and right. She moved around tourists, workers and cyclists until she found the perfect spot for them to stand and observe. Killian moved behind her, enclosing her against the barrier. She leaned back on his chest, closing her eyes. She smiled bigger as she was able to ignore the noises around them, focusing only on the feeling of Killian’s body behind her and the calm sensation that came over her.

Killian stopped a tourist and asked if they could take a quick photo of them. Emma smiled, looking up at Killian with her happiest smile on her face. She heard the shutter go off and turned to look at the camera once again. She walked forward to get her camera back. “Thank you so much.” She paused, posting the first photo of them online.

> **@swanlady  
>  ** **this one made me go to new york so we could spend the long weekend together.**

She turned off her phone and threw it in her bag before running after Killian and jumping on his back. He gave her a piggyback for the rest of their walk on the bridge, letting her down when they reached Brooklyn. They stopped for lunch in a cute restaurant before strolling in the red brick street of Brooklyn, exchanging kissed as they kiss on a wall, laughing at the silly story Killian was inventing on people around them, and just enjoying the fact that they were together.

They stopped in a cafe for a hot drink before they decided to get back to Ruby’s place where they enjoyed one another with more passion and vigor.

* * *

She joined Killian on the bench to pull on her rental skates. She had skated before but Killian had never and she was really excited to teach him how to do it. She moved gracefully on the ice, getting her feet under her while skating around the board a few times before coming back to get Killian. “Ready?” 

He nodded, confidently, grabbing the hand she was offering and pushed off on the ice. Surprisingly, he found his footing relatively fast, pushing on his blades until and using her hand for balance. It took him a few laps with her help for him to be able to skate without any help. She touched his shoulder. “Tag, you’re it.” before taking off in the other direction. She laughed in delight when he chased her around the rink. They had to wave in and out of people, but in the end, Killian grabbed her, closing her arms around him. “Gotcha.” 

“You always got me, Killian.” She turned in his arms, lips caressing his own before he opened them and pulled on her lip, she moaned lowly, opening up to him and his kiss. “I will always chase you down.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

Emma had been back at home for less than a few hours when she accosted her parents about the idea of spending Christmas in Ireland with Killian’s family. She knew it was a long shot since they usually spend Christmas at her nan’s place but she didn’t want to spend another holiday without him. She sat in front of them at the kitchen table. “Hey, can we talk?” Her parents stopped what they were doing to look at her, empathic expression on their face. “Yes, honey?”

“So.. This weekend, I wasn’t with Ruby but with Killian.” She ignored her mother’s gasp, pushing forward. “He surprised me and we decided that we wanted to spend Christmas together and I know it’s an important holiday, that we’re supposed to spend it with our family but Killian is mine and I want to be with him.” She stopped talking, breathing in and out to calm herself. “I’m willing to go there by myself if you want to stay there but I am flying over there for Christmas and I’m not asking for your permission.” David laughed, grabbing the hand that was laying on the table, she turned her palm up and squeezed back up.

“We were already planning on going, ducklings.”

* * *

The Nolan family had landed in Dublin in the middle of the afternoon. It was sunny afternoon and her mother kept awwing and oohing at everything they saw from the plane as they landed and then when the taxi took them to their hotel. David has refused the offer to stay at Liam’s place as they had never met. He hadn’t wanted to bother anyone but Emma knew. She knew that he had just used that as an excuse to spend more time with her, with his little girl.

Emma wasn’t able to understand how hard it must be for her parents to let her go. She had never even shown any interested in anyone at home. She had never even told any of them what she liked and disliked in men. She had never let her mother give her the very important talk about sex. She had discover all of that on her own, with her friends, with internet and with Killian.

She blushed, recalling that night in a year and half ago, when her mother had called her down on the porch and they had sat there, sipping on their hot chocolate in silence. Silence that her mother had broken with a simple question. “Are you being safe?” She knew that her mother only wanted to know if Emma had taken all the responsible step to ensure they were both safe and healthy. Emma put her mug down, turning to face her mother and looked her right in the eyes, smiling. “Mom, I could not be safer than I am being, we are currently being.” Mary-Margaret smiled, blushing at the direct way she had expressed herself but Emma wasn’t a little girl anymore and it had not been a surprise to either of them that Killian and Emma would be sexually active relatively fast when her relationship had been built on communication for almost a year before physically meeting. “I’m not going to tell you what you can or cannot do, Emma. I just want you to be happy.” Emma smiled, folding herself in her mother’s arms. “I am, Mom, I truly am. Thank you for trusting me with this and letting me living this crazy adventure with him.” She blinked away her tears, lips ticking up as she felt her mother’s kiss on her forehead. “I’ll always be there for you, baby girl.”

She was brought back to the present by a pinch on her arms. She yelped. “Dad!” He looked at her, eyes wide open and fist pressed on his hips. “We’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes.” laughed David. “You were far from earth, honey.” added her mother as she stood from her chair. They walked out of the restaurant Emma had taken them for their late lunch and then the family just walked around the city, following Emma has she acted as their guide for the day.

She tried really hard to enjoy her time with her parents, focussing all of her energy on being present, with them but her mind kept going back to the man she loved. They walked passed the cemetery and Emma stopped her parents, asking for them to wait. She didn’t give them any time to question her before she jogged across the street to reach the cemetery. She walked on auto-pilot to Alice’s grave, kneeling in front of it and offering her respect. “Hi Alice, I know it’s been a while but I had school and could not just fly back earlier. I’m here with my parents this time and we’re celebrating Christmas with your boys. I kept my promise, Alice. I’m doing everything I can to keep Killian happy and I know that Julia is doing the same with Liam. You can lay there peacefully. I was walking around down with my parents when we arrived at the cemetery and I just needed to come see you. I wish I could have met you, but I see you in Killian and in Liam. I hope you’re proud of them, just like we are.” She looked up and saw her parents at the gate of the cemetery, holding together as they waited for her to come back. “I’ve got to go, but I’ll come back with Killian. Thank you for bringing Killian into this world. Happy Christmas.” She pressed her fingers to her lips before pressing them to the stone. She blinked and a solitary tear slid down her cheek, following by a soft wind and Emma knew that it was her way of saying thank you. She dried her cheeks and walked back to her parents, curling in their arms after the emotional exchange that had just happen. None of her parents asked questions, knowing what had happened and who she went to see.

David led them back to the hotel after that but nothing seemed to cheer her up and David gave up on trying, he called her a taxi and promised that it was fine if she went to see Killian now rather than tomorrow morning as planned. They would still meet up for breakfast were they would meet Liam and Julia. She smiled at him, wrapped her arms around him and murmuring a simple “thank you”. 

* * *

Emma walked up to the driveway, nervous to interrupt anything but mostly excited. After her impromptu visit to Alive, Emma’s heart never went back to the happy place it has been before passing that particular gate. She needed to see Killian, she needed to wrap herself around him and more importantly, she needed to love him. She took a deep breath, looked up to silently thanking the universe for Killian. She knocked on the door and impatiently waited for it to open. Emma could feel her entire body warm up with excitement, palms sweat and eyes wet, she offered a trembling smile to the man of her life as the door opened. “Hi baby.” She didn’t have time to finish her sentence before she found herself in her haven. Her arms wrapped around his waist, running her fingers on the soft skin above his pants. She whimpered, tears finally falling. “Emma?” She shook her head, pressing her face to his chest, clinging to him.

* * *

Emma and Killian were the first to arrive to his brother’s place, hand locked together and matching smiled on their face. They entered without taking the time to knock or announce their arrival. Emma rushed to hug Julia before giggling when Liam grabbed her around her waist and twirled her around. “Hi sister!” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and let go of him to look at him. “You look well, old man.” Hand on his chest, Liam pretended to be offended. “That hurts, Emma. That hurts a lot.” She fell forward landing on his chest, laughing so loudly her parents heard her as they waited on the other side of the door.

She regained her serious and ran to open the door to her parents. “Hi mom!” said Emma as she pulled her mother in a hug before turning to her dad. “Hi Daddy.” She took their coats and put them on the hooks behind the door before leading her family his. Liam and Julia were standing together, slightly behind Killian who was fidgeting with excitement to see his parents-in-law. Mary-Margaret smiled as she walked up to Killian, closing her arms around his body, he melted into her embrace. Emma leaned on her father, observing the scene. She felt David press a kiss to her head and turned her attention to Liam and Julia who were looking out on Killian and her mother.

“Dad, I’d like you to meet the man who raised Killian, his brother, Liam Jones and his wife, Julia,” called Emma as she pulled her father behind her to face them. They shook hands, smiling at one another and Emma understood the importance of the exchange between the two men, leader of their family that would ultimately become one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

Mary-Margaret walked downstairs to prepare breakfast, jumping in fright when she found the Jones brothers sitting at the kitchen island, sipping on cups of coffee. She walked up to them and hugged them with a quiet “Merry Christmas boys.” She walked around the island and started to prepare breakfast. She was planning on making waffles, pancakes, bacons and eggs. She had a small army to feed and she was happy to do so.

Julia was the next one to come down, falling into her husband arms with a sigh. “I missed you this morning.” Liam laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I was only gone for an hour and you were too cute for me to wake up.” She wrapped herself around his body, head falling on his shoulder. “I appreciate it and I hope you’re traditional Christmas talk went well with Killy.” She felt him nod and she smiled, grabbing Killian’s hand and squeezed. “Merry Christmas Killian.” He leaned in a pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Jul’.” He pulled away and turned to face the stairs, when one of the step creaks under the weight of one person.

David appeared next and went to his wife first, kissing her and wishing her a merry Christmas then he made a round of wishing everyone a happy Christmas and hugging them all. They were all ready to open their presents and eat but one person was missing, Killian’s favorite person. Everyone heard her when she banged in the ottoman in their room and they all laughed. It only took five whole minutes for Emma to walk in the room, scratching her ear in embarrassment before making a bee line for Killian and hiding in his chest. “Hi baby.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Merry Christmas, love.” She turned in his arms, facing the others and calling a general wish of Christmas for them.

Now that everyone was here, Mary-Margaret ordered for everybody to grab a plate and filled it with food and to go find their places in the living room, which they did. They sat in circle and exchanged gift. They had decided to do a secret Santa, Emma had Julia, Julia had David, David had Liam, Liam and Killian, Killian had Mary-Margaret and Mary-Margaret had Emma. They ate while it wasn’t their turn to open their gift.

Julia received a frame photo of the four of them when Emma had visited Killian in July. David received two tickets for a soccer game when the season started. Liam got new fishing equipment to test. Killian got an empty envelope from Liam, but that was a story for later. Mary-Margaret got tickets for the new musicals in New York and a painting of them all. She cried opening it up. Emma received a necklace in form of a calendar with her and Killian’s anniversary on it.

Once the gifts were open, plates cleaned, Liam and David stood up. “Okay folks, we have an announcement to make” said David, looking at his family sitting around on the living room of Liam’s house. “David and I decided to treat you all to a trip to London.” Emma jumped up and ran to her dad’s arms, jumping on him with a giggle. He huffed when her weight landed in his arms but hugged her closer, hand going to the back of his head. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you, Daddy.” murmured Emma with a smile. “Anything for you, duckling.”

“Y’all need to pack your things, we’re leaving in a few hours.” said Liam using his authoritative voice. Killian laughed at his order but sprung up and helped his sister-in-law and almost mother-in-law up before going to the room he was sharing with Emma to pack their things. Emma came in a few minutes, throwing clothes on the bed for him to pack. She was not a good packer, Killian was. This is how it worked for them. He filled their shared suitcase and in no time at all, the entire squad was downstairs ready to do.

* * *

The entire family was enjoying the cold street of London, all of them walking along the thames river. Emma had begged to go to the London Eye and since Killian was a sucker for her puppy dog eyes, he had agreed to go with her. Her parents had followed along and Liam and Julia agreed to it for bonding purpose only. She was skipping as they got closer to the big wheel. She was over excited to do on it. She liked wheels and she liked to go on them with her boyfriend even more. There was something really romantic about being up in the air with the person that you loved. They queued to get in, Liam paying for all of them and the next thing she knew, they were climbing in one of the clear big gondola.

She immediately pressed herself to the glass edge, hands on them. She could see all of London from there and they weren’t even at its highest point. She smiled when Killian took his place behind her, arms around her waist. She laughed when she saw that the two other couples had adopted the same pose. God damn they were so in love and so predictable. Julia called and showed them all the sight, taking her role as guide a little bit too seriously to the joy of the Nolans.

After going on the London Eye, they walked along the Buckingham Palace, the Big Ben, the Parliament, the St Paul’s Cathedral, the Tower of London, the Tower Bridge, the Westminster Abbey, the family walked to the restaurant where Liam had made a reservation. It was the fancy kind of place where Emma did not feel like she belonged but Killian whispered that she needed to relax and that it would be fine.

They took their seats around the round table, Liam, Julia, Mary-Margaret, David, Emma and Killian. They all received a menu and Emma’s eyes almost fell from their sockets. The prices were exuberant and not at all something she or her parents could afford. She choked on air, and Killian was the first to react, offering her his one glass of water and tapping her back softly. She coughed and looked at him with a smile. “Julia know the owner, we’ll get a deal on the prices. Don’t worry about it.” Emma visibly relaxed at this information, eyes focusing on the menu. 

* * *

Killian looked around the table, his brother and sister-in-law were sitting there, joking with Emma’s parents, Mary-Margaret and David and Emma was sitting next to him, holding his hand over the table. She squeezed his hand, pulling his attention from his own thoughts. He lifted his brow to her in question, smiling when she shook her hand just leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. “Not during dinner” was called over the table and they both laughed, kissing one more time just to rile up his brother and her dad. She let her head fell on his shoulder, listening to her family talk and joke together.

She was losing herself in her thoughts when Killian cleared his throat, calling the attention of the table to him. She pulled away and pivoted in her chair to look at him directly. “Liam, you already know what I’m going to do, and no David i’m not proposing without having one of those old-fashioned speech from you.” Emma relaxed at those words, giggling at his antics. Her laugh was short lived when he turned his eyes to her, looking directly into her soul. She gasped, blindly looking for his hand. He locked their fingers and smiled softly at her.

“Emma.. Long distance has had its toll on us, as individuals and as a couple.” She laughed, nodding. “We both know that we’re it for one another and I know that I want to live the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too.”

“I looked it up online, asked around and most important asked my brother if he would let me do it.” He looked to his right, smiling at Liam who was holding an emotional Julia in his arms. “I can’t let my life pass by without fighting for what I want. I grew up fighting for that I have, and you entered my life to change it all again. I just want to be with you, so that’s why I need you to open this envelope for me.” He gave her the envelope. It wasn’t the official one, he had to open it to make sure his announcement wasn’t a flop. She took it with shaking fingers, opening the flip side and pulled the official letter from BU. She looked up, wide eyed, her eyes silently asking if this was a joke. He shook his head and she read.

_Dear Killian_

_Congratulation! You have been admitted to University of Boston (BU) as a transferred undergrad student. Here are some of the important information that will be important for a smooth integration…..._

The rest of the letter got blurry and tears filled in her eyes. “you’re transferring? You’re coming home to me?” He smiled, pressing his palms to her cheeks, wiping her tears with his thumbs. “You’ve always been home to me, Emma.” She moved to his arms, burying her face in his neck. She couldn’t believe he had done that for her, for them. Liam hugged Julia who was openly crying and Mary-Margaret and David were just looking on, confused until she reached over and grabbed the letter to read it. She showed it to David and Emma’s parents finally understood what was going on. “Guess we’ll have two people live us for a little one, honey.” David rolled his eyes, but it was just a facade. He was glad that his little girl would never have to live without her boyfriend.

Emma was still sitting on his laps, hugging him with everything that she was. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” She kept murmuring it, making Killian laugh. “I love you too, honey.” She pulled away from him, locking her eyes with his, forehead touching. “I can’t believe you would do all of this, Killy bear.”

“I’d go to the end of the world… or time for you, love.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

Emma had been waiting for this day to come since she had landed back in America back in January. It was now five months later and Emma was ready to put a stop to their long-distance routine. She was so ready to start her life with the man she loved but she was even more ready to only have a few miles between them rather than an entire ocean. She could soon be able to just drive down to Boston if she wanted to see her man. She woke way too early but she was excited. Her parents were driving to the airport with her as Killian would temporarily move in with them until they found an apartment good enough for his upcoming year at college. She got ready, taking as much as she could but in the end she was downstairs at the kitchen table by nine. They weren’t supposed to leave before eleven as his flight was landing just after noon and it would only take them about 40 minutes to get to the airport.

Her mother walked down the stairs and jumped slightly when she saw her daughter sitting at the kitchen table. “Excited, are you?” Emma simply nodded, blushing slightly. “I just miss him and I don’t think I realised he’s here to stay.”

Mary-Margaret walked to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and kept on holding her for a little while longer. Her little girl was truly growing up and it was such a beautiful things to witness but it was also bittersweet in the sense that she needed to let go of her more and more. She whispered that she loved her before letting go and getting breakfast ready for herself and her husband. “I’m sure you’ll realised after a few days when you both don’t need to say goodbye. I’m really happy you found each other, sweetheart.” encouraged her mother. 

“Thank you for trusting me with him, and you know every crazy things we did to make it work.” Emma smiled at her mother and reached forward to squeeze her mother’s hand. “Emma, I could see how serious you both were from the beginning. I wouldn’t have forgotten myself if i had stood between you two. I still remember the first Killian tested me for your birthday surprise. He was so shy.”

The Nolan women smiled in secret before the older one focused on getting breakfast ready as she knew her daughter would never allow them to be late. David walked in the kitchen a few minutes later, ready to go as soon as he had finished his breakfast and Emma was slowly beginning to lose patience but she knew that nothing would make time move faster. She simply needed to occupy her mind.

> **@swanlady  
>  ** **killian is arriving in a few hours and i need a distraction. welp.**

She usually never tweeted things like that but today was exceptional. She truly needed all the help to relax and get through the 4 hours left before she would reunite with the love of her life, because that’s what they were. She was taken from her thoughts by her dad exclaiming it was time to go. As she sat in the backseat of the car, she read through the funny stories, memes and cute videos she had received passing the time faster than it had since she had woken up. They reached the airport in not time and with only twenty minutes until his flight landed. She led her parents to the correct terminal, standing in front of the automatic door. She was about to check the status of his flight when a text came in on her phone.

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _landed x can’t wait to hug you, love._

“He’s landed!!” squealed Emma, turning to face her parents. “Already?” her father cocked his head on the side, frowning. He knew Killian’s flight wasn’t supposed to land for another half an hour. She shrugged, not caring one bit about this change of plans. “Apparently. that’s what he said anyway.”

She turned back around, looking at the faceless people walking by. She didn’t care about any of those people. Sometimes one reunion would lift the corner of her lips but most of the time her eyes were laser focused on the double door, trying to find her boyfriend in between hundred of faces. Suddenly, heartbeat picking up, hair standing up on her arms and the back of her neck, she knew he was coming next. She couldn’t explain it but her body was feeling him and as she looked up after taking one deep breathe, her eyes locked on him and tears sprang to her eyes.

“Killian.”

She had murmured his name before taking off, sprinting to him — not caring one bit about the people around them. She just wanted, needed to be in his arms and hold him. She crashed into his body, forcing him to take a step back on impact as her feet left the floor as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her face was buried in her crook, between his neck and shoulder and his was pressed to her neck, nose deep in her hair. They were both murmuring sweet nothing to the other, savoring the moment of their last airport reunion. There wouldn’t be any ocean between them. not anymore.

Emma pulled back first, sheepishly turning around to look at her parents who were both looking at them with soft looks on their faces. She knew her parents were happy but now, she could see it. She let go of Killian completely and watched as her mother opened her arms to hug her boyfriend. She saw the way he melt into her embrace, closing his arms around her in return. He nodded to something she said, laughing together before he pulled back and offered in hand to her father, who instead pulled him a hug as well. she heard him murmur “welcome to the family” and tears were running down her cheeks once again.

* * *

Emma had always enjoyed summer in Maine but it was nothing compared to spending it with Killian. Her parents had agreed to let him live with them until he found a place he could afford and wasn’t a total trash hole in Boston. She was still not completely believed that Killian was here to stay. She would get to wake up next to him every day for the rest of her life. She would get to see him sleepy in the morning and cranky and tired in the evening after a long day at school or work. She would get to cry in his arms whenever she needed to. She would get to kiss him and do more with him when she wanted to. She smiled and walked up to him, stealing a kiss as he was in a conversation with her dad. They were going down to Boston to visit two potentials apartment and her parents were tagging along.

They piled up in the family SUV and David drove them down to the city. The ride there was spent with karaoke battle, criteria discussion and comfortable silence and soon enough they arrived at their first appointment with the agency. They got off the car together and all of them looked at each other when they say the neighborhood, states of the building and Mary Margaret walked up to the agent with all the confident a mother could get and announced that they wouldn’t even visit the inside of it before turning around and walking back to her family as they climbed in the car again, en route to their second choice. Killian was really excited about this one as it was close to the water, seemed to be a safe neighborhood and the photos on the website showed a pretty flat.

They arrived and climbed off, walked to the open door and slowly walked in and visited the place. Emma was in love already, she could see them living them together in the future and she smiled up at Killian when she saw the amazed look in his eyes. Mary-Margaret was checking everything, ticking things on her list and David was asking all the important questions. By the end of the visit, Killian had signed up on it for a year lease, negotiable at the end of the year and Emma was so proud of him, she slid up next to him and snuggled into his shoulder, head tilted up to look at him with pride and love. “I’m so proud of you, babe.” He smiled at her, hugging her. “I can’t wait to make it home with you.”

* * *

Killian was finishing packing up his clothes while Emma was checking up the box he had shipped overseas when he flew here. David was packing the car with the box and suitcase they were bringing him. Emma was so excited for him to get his place but she was also so scared of being alone again, even if it was only by a few miles and just a car ride down. When everything was packed and ready to go, Emma walked up behind Killian and hugged him, pressing her face to his back. “I’m only a few hours away, love.” He turned around in her hold. She looked up, pressing up until she was face to face with him, arms wrapped around his neck. “I know but it doesn’t mean I have to like being separated from you.”

He pressed a quick kiss to his lips and Emma and Killian then left Maine for Boston. Killian spend fifteen minutes thanking her parents and hugging them and Emma looked with a soft look. She was already in the car, waiting for him to get in. The drive was bittersweet for her, and exciting for him. They arrived after two hours of road tripping and then proceeded to unpack the car and then took everything up to his place. They worked well as a team, teasing one another and laughing together when they were stuck or because one of the box was too heavy.

Once everything was in the house, Killian and Emma fell on the best that had been installed when Killian had bought it and paid for it to be installed, panting for air. “I love you Killy bear, but we’ll christen this place tomorrow. Killian guffawed, holding his stomach as he laughed. He rolled around and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I know, baby. We have all the time in the world.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

> **@shewolf  
>  ** **so excited for my favorite couple to discover one of my favorite city today.**
> 
> **@knaveofheart  
>  ** **she better treat him well, or else i’m flying over there for his honor.**
> 
> **@hoodman  
>  ** **shut up will!**
> 
> **@greenfairy  
>  ** **i can’t wait for the cute photo.**

The couple in question laughed at the online exchanged their friends were going through. Emma took a quick selfie of them, cuddling in bed, half covered and sent it to the massive group chat they had created.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _@ tink, here you go, babe._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _i thought i was your babe. :(_
> 
> _TINK  
>  _ _naaaah, that’s me!_
> 
> _RUBY  
>  _ _i see naked flesh, what was your night like? morning?_
> 
> _EMMA  
>  __HA :) wouldn’t like to know._ 🌅
> 
> _RUBY  
>  _ _i knew it!! that’s my girl._

Killian blushed in her shoulder as she giggled. Ruby seemed to be really interested in their sexual life and Emma was confident enough to answer. She was trusting them and it was all that matter to them.

> _WILL  
>  _ _Mate, on top of his game._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _well… not exactly since she was on top. ;)_
> 
> _RUBY  
>  _ _yes!! we woke the beast up._
> 
> _ROBIN  
>  _ _you’re all unbelievable but i love you all._
> 
> _TINK  
>  _ _idk if i should be jealous of all the sex you’re getting or pathetic because im jealous._

She rolled over and splayed herself on his chest, slanting her lips on his. “Maybe we should give Tink to be jealous about…” Killian laughed in earnest, Emma was the funniest person he knew and he was so glad to be able to see her bloom into a beautiful woman. He pushed her off, pouting a little. “We need to go to Ikea to buy the last of the furniture for this place and then it will be time for you to go back to your parent’s place.”

She rolled off, huffing in annoyance and walked to the bathroom to get ready. She was turning the water on when Killian entered the room and walked up behind her. “Can I join you?” She didn’t respond but pulled him behind her, still wearing their clothes. They laughed hysterically as both discarded their clothes, hands wandering on each other’s body, touching the water slick body, scratching the flat planes of their backs and pressing lips to their sensitive spots. Emma turned around and leaned forward, grabbing the ledge of the shower as Killian walked up close to her. He grabbed her hips and looked down at her. “Killian, please!” He slammed into her as per her request, both of them groaning at the wave of pleasure they felt at their union. Emma loved this angle. She could feel every ridge of his shaft, he felt so big inside her and she pushed back on every forward push. She was moaning uncontrollably, banging her hand on the glass door as Killian still rammed into her. She called out his name for him to let her come but Killian refused to relent, hand traveling down to her ass and slapping the tender flesh. She contracted around him, the hurt turning into pleasure rapidly. Killian moaned her name, feeling the domino effect of that spanking. He did again and it was enough to push the both of them over the edge. Her face pressed against the door, panting and knees shaking. “Damn, that was good.” He chuckled and helped her up. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

After that, the couple washed themselves relatively quickly, stealing soft touches, quick kisses and teasing glances. Killian was the first one to leave the shower and got ready. Emma was finishing washing her hair when Killian called out what pancakes she wanted today. “chocolate chips!” She rushed to finish her shower routine, before wrapping a towel around her and walking out of the bathroom where she got dressed in casual clothes.

* * *

Killian and Emma were walking to the train station. It was time for Emma and Killian to say goodbye again, but this time to separation seemed to be less hurtful. Both of them were smiling, happy to be together and closer even if there was still a four hour train ride between them. She only had her backpack with her, the rest of the thing she had brought with her would stay at Killian’s place.

They arrived at the train station when her train was called for arrival on the platform. She pulled him behind her as she went to the correct place. He laughed at her eagerness, it was such a change of scenario. “Am I that boring?” She turned around. “What?!” He laughed, pulling her in his chest and they kept walking along the platform. “You seem really excited to leave.” He shrugged, pressing his lips to hers as she giggled. “I’m excited because you’re so close to me even when you’re away.” She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting him to catch her -- which he did. He carried her to the correct coach, kissing her all the way to the door. He let go of her, feet landing on the stairs of her coach. She grabbed his face, smiling before pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you in two weeks, babe.” He nodded, kissing her back. “I love you too.”

* * *

> _EMMA  
>  _ _good luck for today my love. I’m so proud of you and you’ll ace this last year of college. I love you, text me when you have time._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _thank you love. i’m excited and nervous but im sure it will be alright! i love you too, love._

Killian got ready for school, he was starting his last day of university in a country that wasn’t his own but felt like his in a way that Ireland never did in a very long time. He smiled at the text she sent him right before he left his flat.

> _EMMA  
>  _ _if you’re a good boy, i’ll give you a reward ;) ha._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _can’t wait my love. talk to you later._

Killian had responded when he had arrived at school, rushing to get to his first class. He didn’t want to be late, ever but his first day was a big no. He found a free seat for his first class next to a bloke that seemed nice enough. “Hi, you’re new here, right?” Killian nodded and shook the hand that he was being offered. “Yes, Killian, nice to meet you.” “Graham, nice to meet you too. If you need any help around here, ask ways. I’ll do my best to help ya.” “Thanks, mate. appreciate that!”

The two new friends focused on the class when it started and her first day at school pretty much went to the same. He would sit next to someone that seemed nice and befriend them by the time their lesson was finished. He only had four classes on Mondays, a blessing when he was so tired from all the moving around he had done the past week. Moving in his things, going out to buy the furnitures he hadn’t shipped out from Ireland or bought already. Emma had made all that process more fun and he was excited to see her again. The adjustment between an overseas relationship to a same time zone relationship had been weird but the easiest. He didn’t need to think of what time it was where she was when he wanted to text her. He pushed the door of his apartment opened and walked in.

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _finished for today. made three friends and i’m going out with one of them on friday._
> 
> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _was i a good boy?_

He knew his texts would go unanswered for a little bit but he didn’t care about that. He worked on his homework and on organizing the rest of his apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

She parked in front of his apartment, now theirs. An automatic smiled appeared on her face. She was moving in with Killian. It was real. She had finished high school and was starting College in Boston with him. She hadn’t even had to beg her parents, she just announced that she had been accepted to Boston University and her mom smiled knowingly while David just shook his head and winked at her.

She cut off the engine and climbed off, looking around her new home. Killian was working and she wanted to surprise him by being home and installed by the time he got home. She couldn’t stop smiling. She was moving in with him, this was their new real. They went from dating long distance to breaking the distance as much as they could to now living together in three years. Emma began to unpacked her car, putting everything near the elevator and then proceed to go up to their apartment. She opened the door with her keys, pushing it open. She dropped her bag on the entry table and walked to the living room where she dropped the rest of the bag she had been carrying. She then walked into the kitchen where she found a note on the island.

_Welcome home, Emma_

She didn’t know what it was supposed to go with it but she smiled nonetheless and let it there untouched. She filled up a glass of water before walking back out and starting to move her things in. Her parents, Killian and herself has discussed about the move a lot. They had made the decision to not move Emma’s room as she would still need it when Killian and her would come visit and Killian already had a bedroom set himself. She just had her clothes, some of her tricklets she wanted with her and some small pieces of furniture that her parents were bringing later this week as they didn’t fit in her bug. She made some back and forth trip between the bug and their home. She was organising their closet when she heard the lock jingled and she sprinted out to the living room, standing right in front of the door. 

He pushed the door and frowned when he spotted her bag on the side table. He had expected to have time before Emma would get there but it seems she had beat him to it and she watched as he slowly looked up to her and smiled. “Well, hello there, love.” She laughed and opened to him just in time to receive his hug. She laughed as he spun her around, pressing a kiss to her neck. “Hi baby.”

She pressed her hands to his cheek and kissed him, lovingly, slowly and thoroughly. He responded in kind, tongue pushing inside her mouth and wrapping around hers. She hummed in delight, hugging him to her body. “You’re here earlier than I was expecting, my love.” She giggled and pressed her face in his chest, hiding her blushing cheeks. “I wanted to surprise you, and I couldn’t manage to wait at home doing nothing.” She shrugged and pulled away. She still needed to finish in their bedroom. “I gotta finish in the bedroom, so i’ll be there if you miss me too much.” Teased Emma as she left the living room. He slapped her ass and walked to the kitchen, putting the groceries he had bought for the week, grabbed the note he had written in the morning and threw it in the trash. Now that she was here he could just walk up to her and give her the present he had bought for her — her housewarming gift.

He sat on the bed, watching work on hanging the last of her clothes. She had thrown one of the multiple hoodie she had stolen from his wardrobe on the bed, probably to wear later tonight when she would snuggle on the couch as they watched whatever show was on. He smiled when she finished and saluted to him with a giggle. He grabbed her hand and pulled on it, he closed his arms around her waist and tumble to the bed with a laugh. “Can you believe that three years ago we didn’t even know each other?” asked Killian as he looked up at her. Emma was laying on him, smiling down at him. Her fingers were playing with his hair. She shook her head. “Nah, I feel like i’ve known you my entire life!”

He leaned in and caught her lips in a kiss and she let him, deepening it. They kissed, enjoying the feelings that sparked in their body. Sometimes, they would forget how fun it is to simply kiss or make out. She pulled her knees on either side of him, getting more comfortable. “Emma” She hummed, kissing along his jaw. “Emma…” She pressed her lips to his neck, resisting the pull from Killian. “Emma, I have a surprise for you and we’re gonna be late.” She pulled away and looked at him, wide eyes. “You always have surprise for me, how is that fair?” She joked but decided to roll off of him, grabbing his hoodie to pull on. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Killian stood up, grabbed his wallet, keys and phone before walking out of the entry door. She followed with her purse, jogging to catch up to him as she grabbed his hand in hers. “Where are we going?” He shrugged, kissed her and winked. “You’ll see.”

* * *

Ruby, Tink and August were sitting in a cafe, excitingly talking about their lives but most importantly waiting for their most awaited friend and the guest of honor. They knew that it was a surprise for her and that they needed to be ready for when they entered the cafe.

> _KILLIAN  
>  _ _ETA 2 minutes_

Ruby shared the information she had just received and the three online friends, turned to look at the door, ready to burst out to welcome Emma.

Killian and Emma were strolling along the street of Boston. Even if they would go on walk or run in the city and that Emma was starting to get familiar with the streets around their neighborhood, she still loved it. Everyday was an another adventure. You wouldn’t find the same person in the street and it was making it incredible every time. Killian pulled her on a turn they had never taken but her eyes immediately landed on the cafe in front of them. “Killian, can we--?” He laughed and pulled her in the direction of the establishment, his plan was working perfectly. He discreetly waved at their friends and let Emma walked in first.

The second the door opened, Emma was being crushed in a hug, unfamiliar people hugging her until her eyes landed on a red streak of hair in between dark brown. She would have recognized that red everywhere. “Ruby?” She pulled away and squealed, bringing her back into a hard hug. She couldn’t believe her best friend was here, in Boston. She felt a small hand on her shoulder, indicating that it couldn’t be Killian’s and turned her head to lock eyes with her kiwi friends. She pushed Ruby away and launched herself into Tink’s awaiting arms, laughing happily. Tink and her had never met before due to the distance between them. She saw August waiting on the side, leaving the girls hug it out. He smiled softly and turned to shake Killian’s hand and engage into a conversation.

She let go of the girls and walked up to August to hug him as well before turning an accusatory look to Killian. “You . are . an . incredible . men . and . I . love . you” said Emma with a kiss between each words. Ruby catcalled and they laughed before turning to face her friends “I can’t believe you would do that for me, baby.” murmured Emma as she sat in the booth they had reserved for the occasion. A hot chocolate with cinnamon landed in front of her and she smiled gratefully at Killian. She knew it was his doing, her friends being here, the drink, her life being what it was.

She realised that her friends’ personalities were the same she had had through her screen and it was a comfort in a way and kind of weird in another. She loved that she could predict what Ruby would say every time, Killian would grab her hand, play with her hair, touch her face or her thigh so that she could prepare herself and fight off the blush. Tink seemed the be a replica of her mother when it came to her relationship with Killian. She would awed at them every time she looked at him, kissed him or smiled at him and let the world disappear around her. August, being August, had stopped caring about their relationship and only cared about her happiness and since he had seen that Killian was treating her well, he had let go of the big brother act and became one of Killian’s closest friends.

They spent the afternoon catching up, laughing and exchanging about their laugh. Emma learnt that Ruby had started dating a female intern from the local hospital. She had blushed when she had talked about her relationship, probably shy about confessing that she was into girls too but all of the people around the table assured her that it was alright and as long as she was happy, nobody cared the sex of that person doing it. She also learnt that Tink had finally decided to take the job she had dreamed about even if the salary was less than was she was hoping for; but the biggest news came from August when he announced his first script had been selected to be published and would be in the next few months. The table celebrated all of that and more until it was time for Ruby and Tink to take their train back to NYC as Tink stayed with Ruby for a few days before she would fly to New Zealand again and August needed to drive back to Canada.

The squad said their goodbyes with smiles on their face but tears in their eyes. They all promised to meet again soon before hugs were given, received, exchanged and Killian and Emma were soon walking back to their place. “Let’s go Home, love.” She nodded, snuggled up to him to protect herself from the cold wind of the early May.”


	22. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format clarification:  
> with | in bold are the tweets  
> with | and their twitter handles, in italic are the dms  
> with | and their names, in italic are the text
> 
> TWITTER HANDLE  
> Emma - @swanlady  
> killian - @rollyjoger  
> ruby - @shewolf  
> tink - @greenfairy  
> will - @knaveofheart  
> robin - @hoodman  
> august - @imseptember

He opened his eyes and smiled. Today was an important day for the both of them, but it was an even important day for him. He was going to propose but he needed to be careful with the way his plan needed to be executed. He rolled away from the sleeping beauty that was currently sleeping on his chest and grabbed both of their phones, he unlocked hers first and made sure to mute the group chats notifications. The gang knew about his plan and her parents knew but they weren’t allowed to text or ask anything until one of them contacted them. Emma groaned and rolled over, pressing her front to his back, face smashed between his shoulder blades. He stopped moving, praying to the Gods that today wouldn’t be the day she would wake early. He needed her to sleep for a little bit longer.

When she relaxed against his back, he knew he was in the good. He focused on his phone and hurried to get his plan into action.

> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **we met on june 14th, 2019 because of a random tweet**
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **on june 28th, we sent each other the first photo many. I can still remember how dumbstruck i was and how pretty i thought you were. you still are.**
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **i asked you to be my girlfriend unofficially not even a month after our first tweets because when you have what we have, not even time is important.**
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **we first skyped on september 15th, and none of us slept for over 24 h because we were unable to stop talking to one another.**
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **in november, we decided to tell your parents and my brother. remember how nervous we were? only to have them laugh at our faces.**
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **for your first birthday with me, i flew all the way to Maine - bless your parents- to surprise you.**
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **for our first anniversary, you flew out to ireland and i took you to the city of love, paris.**
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **in october, i flew out to you because you needed me, and i honestly needed you just as much.**
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **we spent our second Christmas together in Ireland with your parents and my brother, ended up booking a weekend excursions to London for nye where i told you i’d be moving to Boston this summer**
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **on may 24th, i moved in with you and your parents to go apartment hunting. we were starting our life on the same side of the ocean.**
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **in july, we were moving my stuff to my apartment, apartment that didn’t feel like home until May 3rd, when you moved in with me. we were starting our life together.**
> 
> **@rollyjoger  
>  ** **today, it’s our 3rd anniversary and i’ve got only one question for you, love.   
>  ** **will you marry me?**

Killian sent the 12 tweets when he felt her move around in the bed. He grabbed her phone for her to take because that’s what she always did in the morning. She grabbed onto it the second her eyes opened and nestled herself against his chest. He watched as her hand rubbed her eyes, groaning swiftly. She was always the softest in the morning and she liked to cuddle. She pressed herself closer by pressing her face to his chest, right above his heart after moving up to press a tender kiss to his lips. “Morning swan.”

  
"Morning killy bear.” He groaned at the nickname that never went away but ended up laughing with her. He knew she was checking her instagram and would soon click on her twitter icon. His fingers were playing through her hair as he usually would, smiling when a shiver ran through her body. He was trying to act relaxed but all he could think about was that she was about to read through the most important thread of his life. He looked on his left to make sure the ring was still where he had put it when he fell asleep.

He inhaled slowly when he saw her finger tapped on the blue icon of her phone. It was time. He didn’t whether to focus on her face or her phone but decided to look at her. He didn’t want to miss any emotions flying on her face. He felt her tense up against his chest as she started reading the thread, and soon after that he heard her laugh and then sniffle. 

She was taking forever to read this thread and it was killing him, officially. He would be deadbefore she would give him her answer. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying and failing to calm his heart. His eyes flew open when his phone vibrated on his chest. “what?” He watched as the biggest cocky look appeared on her face “aren’t you gonna look?”

Emma looked up for the first time, tears running down her cheek with the most radiant smile he’s ever seen her wore. She was utterly magnificent and Killian couldn’t believe his luck. His hand closed over his phone and his eyes struggled to let go of the vision that she was before she nudged him with a glare. He looked on her phone and what he saw there made him react stronger than he had anticipated. He knew his Emma and knew that if she had been against the idea, she would have flown the scene.

> **@swanlady  
>  ** **yes**

She laughed at the way he tackled her to the bed as much as he could from their position. He pressed his lips to hers, capturing the erupting giggles from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. “i love you” were murmured over and over again as kisses were pressed on any skin they could get their lips on. He had grabbed the ring from the bedside table and slid it on her ring finger with shaking fingers. “you are my forever, Emma.” murmured Killian as she responded, eyes locked with his. “and you’re mine Killian.”

Emma grabbed her phone and pulled her now fiancé closer to her as she held it above their heads with her hand in the center of the photo. She took the photo and then went on twitter and posted it with a simple.

> **@swanlady  
>  about to spend the rest of my life with killy bear - @ROLLYJOGER**

She sent the photo to her mother as well, turning her phone off and doing the same to his before rolling over and landing on his chest. She pressed her hands to his cheeks, before sliding them down to his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

\- i love you

\- and, I you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with me, with this story. special s/o to ez, sarah and marie for being the system support i needed to finish this damn story.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, let me know what you think.


End file.
